


Albedo

by LacePrince



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cyborg! Sousuke, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Smut, Space AU, cyborg! makoto, kind of set in a place like gaurdians of the galaxy but its not lol, other weird species, scifi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePrince/pseuds/LacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru let out a shattered breath as he found Makoto lying face first in the dirt. When he lifted his head, Makoto's nose was bleeding pretty bad but he smiled anyways.<br/>"Hey, you," Makoto greeted, his eyes wrinkling to accommodate the wide grin on his face. Makoto spat out a huge amount of blood from his mouth and went right back to smiling- this time, his white teeth smeared in his own blood.<br/>Haru knew he had found the love of his life, and went down to hold Makoto, who's smile quickly faded into soft sobs. </p><p>(AKA : the gay space AU nobody wanted ever )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Skies

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ok i gotta stop fanfic writing
> 
> so umm ive been working on this one for a little while, but its more so been universe building. this first chapter is so boring nd theres a lot of flaws but really i just want to get to the rin scenes ok
> 
> also makoto and haru should hook up decently fast

_ Bzzrt- Bzzrt _ _   
_ _ “ Nanase Haruka, it is time to wake up. “  _ _   
_ Haru moaned. He moaned loud. No- he wasn’t ready to get up and do the same boring things he did every day. Get water for the family - stop at the grocery store and get some meats, clean the house... All waking up again to that annoying- half-human voice.   
Haru slapped the body next to him. Another hum- as if it was processing.   
_ “ You have maxed out your snooze time. It is time to get dressed.”  _ __   
Haru blinked his eyes open- turning his head to look at the still sleeping figure next to him. He hated Makoto’s shut-down mode. It was so... Creepy. It reminded Makoto was long dead- his body only simulated by an engine that reminded his heart to beat and his brain to function. That right now- he was laying next to a dead body- the voice he was hearing was a poor recreation of his real voice that his parents had fashioned.   
Haru sighed- he hated that. Makoto was still.    
“Nanase Haruka. It’s time to wake up-”    
Haru huffed, reaching out to press the button right between the jutting-collarbone, and almost immediately Makoto’s body jolted like the mess of wires and circuits it was- jolting his dead body back to life, like he did every morning after sleepmode.   
Haru rolled over onto his back,his hand retracting to his side. He stared at the old, wooden ceiling, sighing deeply. Makoto’s body started to hum- his eyes going wide before closing again- Makoto was sleepy too. The real Makoto was sleepy. It was no longer the metal exoskeleton and alarmclock Makoto’s long dead body was hooked up to- the one that spoke when he was in sleepmode. Makoto’s life was his to control. If Haru kept Makoto in sleepmode for too long his body would start to rot away. Weird- Makoto’s best friend was a reanimated corpse. 

It wasn’t like Makoto was a robot. He wasn’t. The wires that kept him alive- the motor that kept his heart racing. The slight programing in his brain that was wired to Haruka- to suit all of Haruka’s needs. Makoto’s missing arm that was replaced by a large battle arm- meant to protect Haru.

Haru had never asked for a corpse for a friend. He’d known Makoto since he was small- Makoto grew with him. When Haru’s parents came in with the dead body of a six-year-old boy twelve years ago- all torn up from wolves that had tried to eat his corpse. Haru didn’t know they were gonna make him Haru’s personal butler and best friend, if he had, he would’ve refused.   
But, besides that- Makoto was a nice boy. All his feelings and emotions were genuine. Everything about him was gentle and soft- nurturing and loving. He was as close to a real person as a cyborg could get.    
Makoto yawned- stretching his arm, his body humming and trying to warm itself up. “Good morning, Haru,” Makoto mumbled- his words slurred in something beyond sleep. Makoto knew he died at night. Makoto’s heart stopped and his ‘sleep’ was dreamless. But, he didn't’ mind it as much as Haru did. Then again, Haru had to share a cramped little bed with him- sleeping next to a corpse was weird.   
“Morning,” Haru greeted softly- looking at his right ‘arm’, if it could even be called that. Only his deltoid remained- from when Haru’s parents had found Makoto, they had assumed he had been mauled by wolves or something. His arm was still pink and scarred from it- Haru didn’t like looking at it.    
Makoto tried to lift himself from the bed. But his eyes rolled into the back of his head- and he collapsed back onto the bed.   
Haru immediately sat up- touching his friend’s remaining shoulder- “Easy, Makoto,” Haru mumbled, watching Makoto’s eyes blink and look up at him- embarrassed. “Your systems need to warm up first.” Makoto sighed- his pupils shifting downwards in shame. “Don’t feel bad,” Haru mumbled in a huff, pressing a gentle hand between Makoto’s shoulder blades- feeling the unnatural warmth start to radiate from his skin from deep within him. Makoto was always out of it whenever he woke up. More so than a normal person who had just woken. His eyes would get all spacey, and the only thing he could focus on was Haru. Sometimes- in this state, Makoto’s systems would fail and he’d fall back to ‘sleep’. Sometimes he’d be out of it for the whole day. But today, he seemed panicked. Sometimes things would misfire to his brain when Haru would start him up in the morning.    
Haru sighed as Makoto’s breathing started to get louder- and he squirmed, trying to get up.   
Haru sat next to him- running his hands over his hair, “Shh,” Haru murmured, “It’s okay. No one's gonna hurt me.”   
He knew that’s what Makoto feared. Haru getting hurt. Haruka didn’t know if it was because Haru’s parents had programmed Makoto to pamper and protect Haru with his life, or, if it was because Makoto actually had a real emotional attachment to him. He hoped it was the latter.    
Makoto swallowed, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment. He turned his head and pushed his face into his pillow for a few seconds- before letting out a muffled ‘Sorry, Haru’.    
“It’s okay.” Haru said, patting his back, slipping off the bed. He shuffled to get his clothes, eyeing Makoto’s big, prosthetic arm. Haru’s parents couldn’t take the labour to make Makoto a normal arm- no, they had to make him a big battle arm or something. Sure, it was well made- and Makoto was far strong enough to wear it, but it still brought the larger male discomfort if he wore it for too long. 

Haru had to gently unravel his tail from around Makoto’s leg, apparently he had wrapped the long appendage around him in the middle of the night. Probably searching for life, or a pulse under Makoto’s skin. Haru and Makoto weren’t only different by blood, and by obvious size, and looks, but, they were very different species. Makoto was clearly human. He was a very big human- but human. Human was the only other species Haru really knew besides his own- and his own species and Makoto’s were very similar. Haru didn't even know what he was entirely. He was built like a human pretty much- but had these pointed ears that would point and curve and fold down. And he had his long, long tail that was made of the same eerily smooth skin that covered his entire body. He was, internally, very different from Makoto, not just because of Makoto’s wires and bolts but because of Haru’s strange abilities to boil water by touching it, and sense storms, and being really sensitive to negative energy and having really sensitive hearing and touch. Makoto was the similarly- if not more interested in Haru’s natural abilities than Haru was interested in Makoto’s mechanical ones.   
Haru was slipping on his tank top and shorts when Makoto got up and walked to the dresser, watching Haru closely for a few moments.   
“You okay?” Haru asked after putting on his tank-top and flattening out all the creases with his hands. Makoto smiled.   
“I’m okay,” Makoto put his real, remaining hand on Haru’s shoulder- his smile making Haru’s groggy feeling fade a little. Their eyes met for a moment- and the two exchanged a nod. “How did you sleep, Haru-chan?”    
“Good.” Haru replied, turning back to the drawers to close them. It was a simple answer. Makoto looked at the arm- the big metal one, the battle arm. Makoto was considering it. Thinking about it- processing it. Haru could see the look in Makoto’s eyes, a small hum coming from the back of his neck.    
“You don’t have to wear that today,” Haru said- watching Makoto snap out of his processing state almost immediately.

“Haru, mom and dad will get mad,” Makoto explained. Makoto called Haru’s parents, his parents. Makoto didn’t remember his parents- Makoto must’ve known that Haru’s parents weren’t his parents, Makoto knew what and who he was- but, maybe Makoto was just in denial. Haru didn’t see any reason to tell him otherwise.    
“Mh. It doesn’t matter.” Haru mumbled- watching Makoto’s eyebrows crease in worry. Makoto was always obedient- and, Haru was never sure if it was his coding or just Makoto being Makoto. Haru believed it was Makoto’s personality- Makoto’s extra processing chips and data weren’t well crafted- he usually made a weird face when he was accessing anything from his data or he’d hum really loud from the back of his head. So, Haru believed it was real. He didn’t know much of Makoto’s programming. 

“You don’t like it, right? It annoys you, I can tell.” Makoto ducked his head and nodded- ashamed. “It’s a big, clunky battle arm. You have no use for it.” 

“But, what if something happens? What if you get hurt and I don’t have it?”   
“I won’t get hurt,” Haru huffed. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know why his parents were obsessed with his safety to the point where they made him a bodyguard from a dead boy. “What’s the weather today- Makoto?”

Makoto’s body started to hum and click until he came to his answer, “Cloudy, chance of rain. Warm, humid.”   
“God, I hate it when it’s muggy.” Haru slipped on his t-shirt, and handed some clothes to Makoto. “Get dressed.” Haru pulled his tail from his pants. He felt like he’d go crazy when he got muggy because it clogged up his whole energy sensing thing. It bugged him to no end and totally knocked him off his canter.

Makoto blinked- shaking his head to free himself from his weird computer trance to get dressed. He put on a long sleeve- tying his sleeve in a knot where his nub arm was. Makoto didn’t like that arm either. It reminded him of what he could’ve been before he was a part of Haru’s family. “You sure I shouldn’t wear the arm?”   
“Mhm.”    
“Ok... It’s just, it’s real heavy- and it lags sometimes..”    
“I know.” Haru grabbed a hair brush- “squat down a little.”   
Makoto did just that, bending his knees and bowing his head as Haru brushed out his fluffy hair- all brown and soft, making sure it stayed that way. When he was done getting the knots out of Makoto’s hair- he fluffed it playfully, watching how Makoto retorted with a small chuckle- rubbing his head from embarrassment as he flattened his hair back down. Yeah, Makoto was the farthest thing from a robot. Haru knew it was because his parents weren’t good at adding data- but Makoto was human, mostly. Makoto’s body was almost entirely bolts and metal to support his once dead body- also, just made him much stronger. But thankfully, Makoto had a ton of natural muscle and even a little bit of chub that made Makoto soft and loveable. It was nice. 

“What do we need to do today?”    
Another buzz. Haru’s parents had also put their list of chores into Makoto’s hard drive. Weird. “Today is Tuesday, April 5th. Today we have to get water from the well, Make sure Bonsho has food and change her hay,” Haru cringed at that- god, he hated cleaning that cow’s stall.. “Collect the eggs from the chickens, take a bath, and make sure my prosthetic is tightened properly.” Well, one of these things were going to be easy.    
Haru’s parents tried to teach Haru how to adjust Makoto’s innerworkings as he grew, which is where the ‘tighten the arm’ thing came from. It was really his parents trying to force Haru to learn about Makoto’s innerworkings by hiding them in his chore list. Haru didn’t want to, he didn’t want to remind himself what Makoto was. 

Soon the two had downed breakfast and were making their way outside- carrying buckets for the drinking water to bring to the well. Annoying- Haru knew he had too, but it didn't make him want to do it. Maybe he should just let Makoto do it.. Well, he did only have one arm today as he wasn't wearing the prosthetic. 

It was muggy- and the sky was filled with clouds that were dusted a lighter red than the original dark red of the sky, kicking the dirt of the desolate little planet they lived on. Haru never knew why his parents had chosen the desolate, crater-covered planet that they had. Haru swore they were the only ones on this planet.. But, obviously, there had to be others. If they were the only ones, where did Makoto come from? It was a scary thought, being alone here. But Haru knew they weren’t. They couldn't be. 

Well, the upside to being alone was that he had all the land he needed to roam without worry about people finding him. He had so much land to roam, and whenever he needed his own quiet time- he could find somewhere for silence. Though, Makoto normally stuck close around. He’d normally get nervous if Haru wasn’t around- it was in his programming to go into a panic mode if he didn't know where Haru was. Haru questioned a lot of Makoto’s programming- why his parents installed so much junk in Makoto that was meant to keep Haru safe. His parents were nuts.. 

On the way outside- Haru stopped by the bathroom, glaring at the wooden tub that sang a promising tune. Taking a bath was on his chore list.. 

Just as he was about to go in- he felt Makoto yank at his arm. Makoto was gentle with everything he did, the tug just enough to help Haru focus on something other than the bathtub. “Let’s do that after, okay?” Haru dragged his focus from the bath and up at Makoto- frowning slightly. Makoto only smiled, his grin still kind of sleepy and out-of-it. The edges of his lips dragged, and Haru knew it was a genuine one, it just took too much effort for Makoto to create. It made sense, Makoto was dead a few moments ago. “You take too long to bathe, Haru. We won’t start our chores for another few hours if you take a bath now!” 

Haru gave Makoto a small pout- and Makoto’s expression softened a little.

“Okay, tell you what,” Makoto sighed, and his face seemed to age a little, “I’ll do most of the chores today, okay?” 

Haru nodded- a little more content with that. Haru liked cleaning, he did. He could spend the whole day cleaning the house if he wanted to. But yard work- Haru hated yardwork. He hated it a lot. 

Though Makoto did seem a little hesitant in his persuasion- Makoto hated getting his good arm all scratched up from trying to wrestle with the chickens to collect the eggs- Haru honestly thought he deserved it because the idiot put himself in the position to do chores. But honestly- Haru couldn’t wait until he was back inside. So could Makoto- he just wanted to skip to dinner. 

Haru made them a small breakfast as there was only three eggs left- but Makoto was well mannered and thanked Haru for the hindering breakfast, eating them like they were the best thing in the universe. Haru couldn’t help but watch him out of the corner of his eye, just marvelling over how happy Makoto was. He hoped that it was really Makoto, that he was looking back at someone with genuine behaviors and not someone with emotions that were created for the sake of pleasing. Makoto’s favorite thing was eating- and, Haru had no clue how Makoto could be so happy when he was eating something so disappointing. 

They went outside for chores after a short talk over their petite breakfast (Though it was only really Makoto who spoke, not Haruka.), the heat stuck to their skin and crowded the air around them, Haru shuffling the red dirt with his heavy boots in attempt to clear up the space around, watching it billow up around him. Makoto just studied the sky as if he was seeing it for the first time- his green eyes working over the details in every  distant constellation that shown in the red sky. Haru had heard of other planets with skies, blue and pink- but the sky here was simply tinted with dust and surrounded by open galaxy. Haru couldn’t bare to look at it most of the time, at least not study it greatly. It made him feel so small and defenseless on this little planet- looking out at all the things that were vastly bigger than he was. But Makoto- Makoto liked feeling small. He liked knowing there was much more in the world and he was just a tiny part of it. 

Makoto looked out- his gaze distant yet focused. More so focused on what was in the distance. His eyes squinted- little wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes- a small hum starting to resonate from his nape. That meant Makoto was collecting data- either that or he was going through his already existing data, and Haru began to wonder what the hell he was looking at. “What are you staring at?” Haru asked, Makoto’s expression breaking into a supple laugh. 

“I think, I think that star wasn’t there before.” Makoto explained, his gaze shifting back down to Haru. Let alone the stars- Haru felt small standing next to Makoto. The guy was a goliath, and he was younger than Haru. Or at least, he looked younger, in the most subtle of ways.

Makoto didn’t bother pointing out the star. He knew Haru didn’t like staring out there for too long. He knew Haru liked this planet- that, Haru didn't mind being here. He liked feeling as big as he could on this dingy little planet. 

It was still hard though considering Makoto was a good foot taller than him- at six foot five, Haru just felt tiny. Though, he knew Makoto on the inside, was much more sensitive than Haru was. 

Though after a few hours of chores, Makoto was taking another bucket of well water from Haru as Haru couldn't bare to carry any more than two full buckets, while Makoto had decorated his one arm with at least six. And, Haru once again felt weak in comparison to Makoto’s insane strength-  carrying buckets as if they were nothing. 

Makoto’s good arm was covered in scratches from the chickens that had scraped up his arm when he had tried to collect eggs, and he didn’t smell to great either. Sweat stains near covered his body, but Makoto was still going strong. His posture proud, he wasn't tired at all. Neither was Haru as he sat on his ass most of the day.

“Man, I can’t wait to get home and take a bath,” Makoto said, and Haru wasn’t sure if Makoto was talking to him or not. They were on their way- Haru just humming in reply to Makoto’s statement, nearly done with today’s chores so Haru could spend the rest of the day inside, in the bathtub. 

Haru was grateful, but he glanced at the space where Makoto’s arm should’ve been and remembered he’d be forced to try and fit that dumb prosthetic arm onto Makoto’s body- making sure it was tightened. He hated it, he hated checking up on whatever inner workings Makoto had because it reminded him of all the things Makoto could be or all the things he maybe wasn't. That the possibility of Makoto not being real and genuine was more prominent when Haru was tightening his prosthetic or making sure the slots on the back of Makoto’s neck for data chips was clean. It hurt because Haru didn’t ask for this and neither did Makoto. 

“You’re okay with carrying those, right?” Haru asked, and Makoto nodded happily. 

“My arm kinda hurts from the chickens, but i’m glad we have food again.” Makoto’s lips creased into a smile, looking at Haru, before looking back at the sky. Haru investigated the slashes on his arm from the damn birds flipping out when he tried to take their eggs- just red scrapes that lead up Makoto’s arms, one was slightly deeper than the other and a candy red color. 

Haru let Makoto lose himself in the stars again as they made the trek back to their small, run down shack. It was so small half of it was underground and only the roof and a few windows were visible on the little house. It was honestly bigger on the inside- due to it being mostly underground. It confused Haru why - his parents were decent builders, they had built Makoto after all. They could bring a dead boy back to life and in perfect health but they couldn’t build a house? 

Haru watched as Makoto stopped- before taking a step back. Haru paused himself- looking back at Makoto with a concerned glare. Makoto had malfunctioned once or twice-  but it was mostly when he was younger. It was scary, as Makoto always looked completely bewildered and shocked about what was going on with his body- but, Makoto’s eyes were trained towards the sky in confusion, but yet interest.

There was a small humming- but it wasn't coming from Makoto. 

Haru followed Makoto’s eyes to see a ship cutting through the sky. A big, diamond shaped structure that was painted a pristine white, flying smoothly and cocked at a downward angle- as if it was going to land somewhere north. Haru’s home was directed in the south. Haru followed the ship with his eyes- his ears pointing towards the ship also- though it looked smaller as it was in the sky, Haru could tell it could hold a good amount of people. Haru had seen a few smaller ships fly by that could hold a handful of people, or, sometimes he saw passenger ships way off in the distance, completely avoiding his little planet all together, but this one had the intention of landing. Why was it landing with so many people on board? That just didn’t make sense. That wouldn't happen in normal everyday standards. 

But, Makoto had the biggest dopiest smile on his face Haru had seen in a while. He was so amazed by the mere idea of anything mechanical like himself- it was probably a wet dream to see machinery so close. Because where they lived, Makoto was the only machinery there was. 

“Wowee,” He mumbled- smiling as he watched the ship fly over their heads in a slow, continuous pattern. 

“Makoto, didn’t mom and dad give you any basic knowledge on ships?” Haru asked, and Makoto turned around- his smile cracking into a confused look, “Cuz I think that’s a passenger ship. Its big enough to be one.”

“Why would a passenger ship be here? That’s just silly.” Makoto retorted- not really answering Haru’s question.  Though, Haru assumed Makoto knew as much as Haru did about ships depending on that answer. The word ‘silly’ also struck Haru as weird.

“Let’s follow it.” Haru said simply, and Makoto set the buckets of water down and agreed. No need and carrying all that water if he was going to be right back.

And the two boys were off- just slightly jogging down the red, dirty planet. Red puffs of dust billowing being left behind, and soon Makoto was quickly running ahead. Not very far ahead at all, but just enough so that Haru could watch the way he ran. It always fascinated Haru to a certian degree how Makoto’s body functioned. He still found his friend’s innerworkings taboo and dark, something he didn't desire and never would to look into. But, whenever he’d watch Makoto put himself into any motion of action that was more than walking, lifting things, talking- his normal stuff, it always caught Haru’s glance. The flex of Makoto’s long legs as he extended them, the way they’d expertly slow down to absorb impact. Haru’s parents certainly knew a lot about how to make Makoto’s motions smooth and rather beautiful to watch. 

It was probably because Makoto was a guard type. He was supposed to be physically accurate and not be programmed with much else except information on Haru and how to defend. 

Still, that said Makoto was still clumsy in a weird way. He had spacial awareness issues- no matter how smooth Makoto moved he still had very little concept on how big he actually was. He’d lived in the same house ever since he was small and he still hit his head on the doorframe to Haru’s room nearly every morning- as if he forgotten that he was six and a half feet tall. 

Haru had never bothered running this far. They passed the water well- Haru hardly thinking about it as he passed it. He looked up at the ship- watching as it went lower in the sky gradually. 

He tried catching up with Makoto, but to no avail. Haru wasn’t very fit. The most activity he got was petty yard work while Haru’s parents made Makoto plow their crops and farmland with a yok on his back like he was some sort of cow. Haru would watch him do it every day- and he could tell Makoto took a lot of pride out of that. Makoto was strong. Scarily strong. But he was so oddly gentle most of the time Haru forgot he was even strong sometimes.   
As they ran, Haru started to lose his breath- Makoto skidding to a stop before joining Haru. “You okay?” He asked, keeping pace with Haru now- his legs taking much shorter steps.   
Haru nodded, sending Makoto a small glare to let him know that he didn’t like being asked that as Haru’s physical fitness was something he was self conscious of.   
But suddenly, the back of Makoto’s neck started obnoxiously humming. Haru noticed it- turning his head to look at Makoto, and Makoto looked a little confused too. He started rubbing the back of his neck as if to soothe it. Sometimes he’d do that if he over worked himself, or if he was processing information- but now wasnt really the time to be doing either. Makoto didn't tire easily, and normally the only time he started processing information was when he consented to it and was looking for it. But, right now Makoto looked confused about what was going on. 

Haru looked at him- opening his mouth to speak to ask Makoto what was wrong (As if Makoto knew). Makoto’s confused expression quickly changed though as his eyes widened and face contorted into shock.   
Haru let out a brief shout of the other’s name- “Makoto!”- as Makoto’s legs suddenly locked. Makoto attempted to skid to a slow stop- but Makoto’s body was like a freight train, so top-heavy and big that once put into motion had to come to a slow stop or-..!   
Makoto fell- face first into the hard packed dirt. Haru watched Makoto turn his head so he wouldn't crush his nose under the heavy impact- and Haru stopped dead.    
He kneeled down next to Makoto- who’s body was now humming obnoxiously loud. Haru put a hand on Makoto’s back- right between his heavy shoulder blades- feeling how the other panted.

“You okay?” Haru asked softly- but Makoto didn’t reply. He gave Makoto a moment, he knew something was going awry in his programming, either that or... Maybe. Haru sat, rubbing Makoto’s back as he thought of the possibility that Makoto wasnt supposed to leave their farm land. Maybe Haru’s parents had designed him so his body would cease physical function if he got too far. Haru’s parents had told him not to leave the land for reasons they feared of him getting lost- but having Makoto lock up like that was weird. Haru thought his parents would’ve told him about Makoto locking up like that if they went too far off the farm- it would be hard to get Makoto back home now.    
Haru sat- and waited, rubbing his back. They shared a small silence- before the humming subsided and Makoto turned his head- looking up at Haru.    
He blinked a few times- before just putting on a dumb smile. “I’m good.”   
“What happened?” Haru asked- moving his hand up to ruffle Makoto’s hair. 

Makoto shrugged, it was probably just a glitch in his system. “Feels like- we shouldn't be here.” Makoto murmured with a shrug, “I’m sure its nothing, though, i think im working fine again. Might be a flaw in the way mom and dad programmed me.”    
It was true, Makoto did get unnecessary anxiety sometimes. He was only supposed to get anxious when there was a threat, or if he lost sight of Haru, but sometimes anxiety just fired off in his brain at random. This could be one of those times.

Haru helped Makoto stand- and the taller tested out his legs by wearily stretching them, flexing his calf muscles and thighs with each cautious outstretch of his legs. 

Haru stared at the ship. Watching it slowly cut through their plants atmosphere, getting ready to land somewhere in the distance. Was it even worth it? Haru could tell by the height it was at, it could be landing soon. But there was also the chance that it wouldn't even land. Makoto was also starting to malfunction, and Haru didn’t want to push him.

But, Haru felt a hand on his shoulder- turning to see Makoto smiling at him as the other male strode forward. “C’mon. You wanna see where its going still, right?” 

Haru nodded dumbly- gaping a little as the two boys started to jog again. Makoto kept a slower pace this time- occasionally looking a little troubled and stressed but then he’d quickly resume his relaxed nature with a simple shrug. 

It was a confusing feeling- to Makoto, whatever was bothering him felt like a primal instinct. Like something deep and hidden in his programming was telling him to stop an take Haru back to the house, but the message wasn’t prominent enough and Makoto kept blaming it on glitches. That’s what it had to be, right? 

Minutes passed. Soon enough, they were to the point where they couldn't see their little home in the distance anymore- and that was a pretty impressive feat, considering that the land they traveled across was almost completely flat except for a few craters they ran around. 

The two of them slowed down to a hill. A steep one- it almost went stright up. But the craft in the sky flew right over it, and was quickly lowering- like it was going to land soon. Haru started to walk, eventually just digging his hands into the dirt for traction. Makoto was soon following, but he was sturdy enough to just walk up the hill without crawling like a dog, and Haru was pretty embarrassed. But, than again, Makoto’s muscles and bones were mostly machine and he was built for physical labour.

Haru’s parents had mentioned a few things about Makoto after he was made- things that were hazed over as Haru didn’t care about all the technical terms. The first few years Makoto was around- he was confused and small, and constantly afraid. He’d cling to Haru at night and cry- cry for hours and hours until Haru gave up on comforting him and just forced him into shut down. Than in the morning he’d be numb and he’d shake. Haru could understand why. Being brought back to life at age six, not remembering your past life and not knowing who or what you were before- it must’ve scared Makoto. Confused him. But now, Makoto seemed past it. He liked his life with Haruka, and Haruka liked his life with Makoto. Haru was sure he would’ve gone insane without him. But, during the first years, the terms thrown around were those of ‘guard type’. Haru didn’t think much of it as he didn't remember- but sometimes, he would. Only for brief periods of time, and if his memory served him right, Makoto was their guard. Like, a guard dog, a protector. Meant to protect and defend the Nanase family. 

It made sense, Makoto would get freaked out when Haru wasnt near him. Haru remembered one time Haru had tripped and fell into a pretty deep crater and Makoto rushed to get him out like he was made to do it- just jumped right in the deep little hole and carried Haru out- than afterwards stuck right by his side as Haru’s parents wrapped up the sprained ankle he got when he fell. 

Makoto slowed so Haru could reach the top first, and, he did. There was a small ledge- a small place to sit, like a little cliff. But what the little cliff overlooked was what amazed Haru. 

In a large crater, surrounded by mountains so that it was always hidden from Haru’s view- was a city.    
He’d never seen one before. It wasn’t anything grand- but it made Haru’s heart swell five times bigger with excitment. A dirty, dingy thing of a city- where the tall buildings were rusting and dusted with red like everything else on this planet, but yet they reached high. The streets more so looked like mzes, the tall buildings that lined them making it more like a maze, but they were bustling with life, echoing the beeping of cars and something that screamed the presence of other people. 

“Wow-” Haru heard Makoto mumble next to him- but, the other male was standing and Haru laid on his stomach overlooking the cliff. “I always thought we were alone here.”   
“Me too,” Haru whispered- but that’s what made it better. He felt like he wasnt alone anymore. 

Haru watched the ship that they had been chasing land somewhere a little ways off- where Haru believed travelers were getting off to check out the city.  He couldn’t help the smile on his lips- as that, that plane was a way off this little planet. That ship, that airport- was a way to freedom. To not be stuck on this planet anymore sounded like a dream, and suddenly, that option was very real. 

There was an explosion of sense in Haru’s brain- his skin felt like it was rumbling beneath the surface, he felt just weirdly enlightened and interested in every single person down there- and though it was overwhelming, it was brand new. Haru had never seen another person on this pathetic planet before. He knew what he wanted to do.

Haru gaped, before standing to grab Makoto’s arm. “Let’s go check it out- will you carry me down there?” Haru asked, knowing that the steep incline that they would have to take to reach that little city would be hard for Haru, but easy for Makoto. 

But, underneath Haru’s fingers, he felt Makoto’s muscle tighten. Haru frowned- looking back at him, and suddenly Makoto’s face of wonder disappeared, replaced with something angry and serious. It startled Haru a little. “C’mon,” He mumbled weakly, and when Makoto didn't reply- Haru grew frustrated, The grip on Makoto’s arm tightening, “Makoto. Answer me.” 

Haru stared him down- dead in the eyes for a moment- trying to make sense of what was going on in his brain, until Makoto yanked back. Haru’s grip was tight on his arm- so Haru didn’t have much time to react, the sudden motion making him fall. 

And before he knew it- Makoto had thrown Haru over his shoulder like a ragdoll, marching back home like a robot. Haru kicked and yelled in protest- banging his knees into Makoto’s chest and slamming his fists into his back, but Makoto didn't give. “Put me down! Makoto!” Haru yelled firmly- knowing that Makoto should be taking demands- but he wasnt. He wasn’t even talking- his body was stiff and hard.

On the way back home- Haru realized that’s the sense of urgency Makoto felt on the way to the city. That’s why his legs locked up, that's why he malfunctioned. It wasn't a malfunction at all, it was a defense mechanism. Haru’s parents programmed Makoto with that, Makoto was to keep Haru away from the city. It was done purposefully. 

His parents knew about the city the whole time- yet, told Haru they were alone on the planet. Keeping secrets. Haru felt lied to and bitter- and though he eventually went limp in Makoto’s arms and gave up on struggling against him, Haru felt sour as he watched his chance of freedom disappearing in the distance. 

/**/ 

“You knew,” Haru’s words were cold and bitter, but yet he kept his voice down as the sad look in Makoto’s eyes only told him to. That look, it was filled with apology, fear, and resentment all at once. But, Haru was still mad. Not at Makoto, but at his parents.

Haru’s parents had always been... Strange. They both seemed constantly anxious, and certainly looked much older than they were because of it. Wrinkles from stress had formed under their eyes ages ago, and they always seemed tired. But they did that to themselves. Haru would watch every day as they’d watch Haru- make sure he was doing everything right, the way they wanted it, and Makoto would always pick it up and try to avert the topic. They weren’t strict. Not in that sense- if Haru didn't do a chore or two some days they just wouldn't care and they’d get to it later. But in weird ways, Haru couldn't be out at night, he couldn't touch certain silverware, he couldn't go out when it was too foggy outside. It was weird, small things like that. 

The two of them sat- both of them sporting the same black, straight hair and pale faces that Haru had. But, unlike Haru’s blue eyes- they had ones of an amber color. Haru was the odd one out, his blue eyes were the exact opposite to theirs. 

They both looked guilty, both looked anxious- but yet they stared at Haru, trying to submit some sort of dominance over him. Because they were his parents While Makoto kept his head down as if he was submitting, just giving into whatever punishment like he alway did- Haru’s parents looked at him.

There was a long silence- until Makoto spoke up. He stood from the old couch, his weight lifting making the couch shift from underneath Haru. “It’s my fault,” He huffed in a defeated tone, sounding like the most mature person here. “It’s my duty to protect Haru, and I failed. I should’ve known better.” Makoto ducked his head down- folding his hand to bow slightly. Makoto showed too much respect for their parents- way too much, he treated them like gods. Well.. They had brought him back to life.. “We should’ve turned back when I was sensing danger It’s just- the first time anythings happened like that, I didn't know what to make of it-” 

“Makoto.”

Haru cut in, his tone cold, and he watched Makoto’s body seize up entirely. Almost unnaturally. 

“Cut that out.” 

Makoto turned his head- his body as stiff as a board. His eyes were wide- as if begging not to start a fight. But Haru wanted to fight. He was angry, and he knew Makoto just wanted to avoid conflict, but that was only making Haru angrier. Haru lifted his hand- pointing violently downwards to the couch cushion next to him- demanding Makoto to sit. This wasn’t Makoto’s fight, and he should stay out of it. 

Makoto lowered his head, shuffling reluctantly over to the couch- where he sat, his hand folded neatly in his lap. Makoto looked like a dog that had just gotten scolded at for tearing apart a couch cushion. 

“You knew about that city! You knew,” Haru’s voice didn't raise to a high volume but the amount of pressure and vigor in his tone was visibly making his parents worried. The two sat on the old, torn couch that was across the one Makoto was currently on and Haru just was. 

“We didn’t-” Haru’s mom started up, her gold eyes finally flickering to look up at Haru.Her words were weak- and even if Haru didn't know the truth, he would’ve still known she was lying.

“You did! You programmed Makoto to bring me back home!” Haru hissed, pointing at the large boy on the couch behind them, watching as Makoto crumpled up a little bit and let out a small whine. His body started to hum- and Haru assumed it was because of stress.

Haru loved his parents, he did- but he found them more and more frustrating the more he got older. How they wouldn't explain anything. He blindly listened to them when he was younger, but now- he was noticing more and more and this seemed to be the tipping point. “I’m done with your lies! All you do is hide things from me!” Haru stepped forward- but Makoto caught his wrist, pulling him back to where he was standing before. As if Makoto was worried Haru would get violent. But, Makoto’s hand left Haru’s wrist soon after. 

Haru’s parents stared at him- as if disappointed. Disappointed and worried, that their lies hadnt reached farther and that they couldn’t fight against their son. The Nanase’s were weak-hearted folks, all besides Haruka. Instead of being worn down by living in seclusion, he was fueled by it. Fueled to one day leave. Now- his chance at freedom was right in his grasp.

Thankfully, Haru’s parents didn't try to fight back. They seemed to surrender. “Theres a reason.” Haru’s dad spoke up- Haru’s father was a rather small man, even compared to Haru who was tiny. Makoto towered over all three of them. “It’s a good one.”

“A good one?” Haru near laughed- “Keeping me here for this long, lying to me- there is a good reason for it?” 

Even though Haru’s rage built and grew, he was excited. Excited for whatever truth was in store. He’d been unknowingly waiting for it for years.

Haru’s dad looked hesitant, and his mom put her hand on his shoulder as if to tell him to not say a word. But, Haru shot daggers at her- his lips upturning in an impatient grimace. “All of us are- mh,” Haru’s dad chuckled, something nervous and lofty, but yet sounded on the verge of insanity all at the same time- as sane as sanity could get. 

“All of us are something special, Haruka. The three of us.” 

Haru felt Makoto jolt a little- and just from that Haru wanted to sit down next to Makoto and cover his ears, and scream at his dad for saying something so insensitive to the poor human  brunette. But, Haru was on the verge of a breakthrough. 

_ Something Special.  _ Haru’s mind was already racing. He was begging for more words- the desperation showing on his face like a man who hadnt had a drink of anything in days.

“Especially you, Haruka. Our kind has never had something like you.” Haru’s mom added softly- her voice timid and soft. While much like Haruka’s father, driven mad by anxiety- she was more soft spoken about it. She often times reminded Haru of someone much younger, but yet her appearance was the opposite. 

That almost made Haru mad. He just wanted to get to the point- but his brain had calmed down enough so that he was lowering his body back onto the couch.

He felt Makoto’s much bigger hand slide up his arm- as if asking permission to hold his hand. Haru just let him, feeling his hand being dragged into Makoto’s lap- Makoto starting to play with his thin fingers. It was a distraction for Makoto- taking his mind off the stress, and anyway it felt nice- soothed Haru’s excitement a little. Makoto’s blunt fingernail scraping against his knuckle, his warm hand pressed against Haru’s cool ones. 

“We’re a being called Elekin.” 

Haru’s father spoke as if he were in a dream. As if it was the most magical thing on the earth- but yet, there was a taboo behind his voice.

Haru leaned in closer, feeling Makoto’s hand squeeze and his. Haru was feeling relief flood him- an answer, finally an answer. He didn’t know what it meant, but he was happy and yet confused all at the same time. He wanted to know more. But, the worried look on his parents faces was troubling him at the same time. 

Haru wasn’t very open- but he knew his expression was covered with curiosity.

“We’re a very rare species, Haruka- very powerful, to be honest,” Haru’s dad breathed with a sigh, “But you probably expected that by now. You’ve been questioning your abilities since you were small.” There was a chuckle- “Everyone questioned our ability.. We’re very intresting, which, isn’t exactly a good thing.” 

“The government doesn't take kindly to powerful kin like us. We’ve been wiped out for the most part.

Haru blanked, slowly withdrawing his hand from Makoto’s gentle grasp. That was... Too much to take in. Haru squinted- and at the same time, fear and frustration was settling in his stomach. It.. It felt like they were telling the truth. “But, why not tell me?”

“We knew you were too young to understand your ability, you still are.” Haru’s dad said- not really showing too much attention for Haruka’s concern. 

“But-” Haru started- not really knowing what he was even going to say. But he didn't need to worry, as his dad was already cutting him off with nervous, nearly insane babble.

“They’re everywhere. The police, the soldiers. They’ll take us, kill us . This government is afraid of losing power, and their are bounty hunters everywhere. We’re worth millions, dead or alive.” Haru’s father’s voice was starting to raise in volume, and Haru’s mom was slinking back into the couch. Haru started to worry a little- not for what his dad was saying, but for the expression on his face. Haru was sinking back into the couch, just like his mom- and Makoto was starting to sense Haru’s unease. Makoto puffed out his chest a little, putting his arm out between Haru and his father when his father literally stood up from the couch. His eyes wide- a weird smile crossing his lips. “See? Look at him-” Haru’s father gestured to Makoto- making Makoto hesitate slightly, but then he went right back to his stern, warning glare, holding his arm out in front of Haru, “We made him to protect you. It’s his destiny, Haru. Just like you have one, to live on the legacy.”

“Honey- please,” Haru’s mom mouthed from the couch, her tone gentle- but yet scared. Haru was too, he was pushing himself further and further into the back of the couch every step his dad took.

Makoto grit his teeth- lowering his head, his body tensing. Haru could hear him- a soft gurgle in the depths of Makoto’s throat. Was Makoto... Growling? He looked pissed, either way, Haru had ever seen him quite like this before, but he was more worried by his father’s dwindling sanity, all this caused by a question..

“You’re more important than anything you could imagine, Haruka.” Haru’s dad murmured, his voice quiet as if he was only talking to himself. “A connection, another link to a surviving family tree.”

Suddenly- Haru felt a grip on his arm- tugging him around Makoto’s arm and off the couch- and Haru was only forced to stand. He met the goldish eyes of his father. Haru loved his parents. He did. Nor was he easily intimidated. But now, Haru’s breath was sucked right out of him.

Makoto let out an extremely aggravated yelp- it was a low sound but it was just as threatening. Haru could feel Makoto’s presence now- circling the two of them, and now the growling was prominent. Makoto had entered some kind of protection mode- keeping a very close eye on Haruka and his father, letting out all kinds of growls and snorts, shooting warning glances at Haruka’s father. Haru than realised Makoto was not the protector of all of them- but, that he was only meant to guard Haru. 

Haru knew his parents were crazy- just a little anxious and sometimes they could be to much. They were like crazy old people, afraid of death- overly cautious. But Haru had never seen this side of his father before- he had never seen anything like this, and that’s how Haru knew he was telling the truth. And that, that scared Haru even more. Because suddenly now that the words were making more sense in Haru’s head they were starting to terrify him. He had always saw himself as normal, but now he was seeing himself as anything but. 

“We’re special,” Haru’s father said, putting his hand on Haru’s shoulder. His voice lowered- a smile pecking his lips. “We need to stay in hiding to stay safe, dear. Stay under ground. Keep up this little farm and live our happy lives without being spotted.

“No.” 

Haru’s dad looked shocked.

No. Haru didn't want it. He was flat out disagreeing to that huge, unruly expectation. Haru was normal, he wanted to be normal- not have some damn destiny as big as that holding him down. 

“What?”  Haru’s father let go of him, and Haru backed up. Makoto was now just staring at his father- head lowered, but eyes still angry as if in a warning to not touch Haru. 

Haru took a deep breath.

“I said no!” Haru didn’t mean to yell, but he did. 

Right after the shout of words- a loud pop erupted in the home, and everything suddenly went dark. It was so loud, Haru jumped- and he heard glass clatter to the floor. The hallway next to the living room- the light was out in there too. The only thing that illuminated the house now was the foggy, natural light from outside.

Haru knew he had done that- whatever it was- making lights blow out wasn’t the scariest thing in the world. But, instead of making him ponder about that it was his anger that had blown out the lights, it just  succeeded in making him angrier. “I never asked for this!” He hissed- before just turning and sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could- making a beeline for the bathroom. The last thing he heard before shutting and locking the door was Makoto shouting his name in worry.

 

The steamy water lapped at Haru’s face. He tried to cover himself in it, but that only resulted in coughing. He was angry, somewhat. He was just.. Oddly peaceful. It stressed him out how unbothered he was all the sudden, it was like he couldn't wrap his head around that. All he knew, was that his life would never be ordinary if all that stuff was true. Maybe he could just ignore it. Maybe once his parents died, Haru could take Makoto and live on another planet. A planet far far away from this hell. A nice little city, or a small, quiet village where he wasn't alone, but alone enough. He just felt trapped here.

But with each thought, with each consideration that he was trapped- the water around Haru’s body started to bubble unnaturally. Like it was boiling or something. He felt like he was boiling. 

Haru tried to breathe steady- calm himself down, as the water around him was starting to boil his own skin. It was like he was more aware of it now, the force he had over things. His body felt fuzzy- like it was possessing the water to do this. How he could make water boil simply from his own rage boiling in his gut.

Now that his parents had told him that, Haru was hardly scared of the boiling water around him. His anger was making it boil and he knew it. Eventually though, he had enough of the water aggravating his skin and stepped out. Immediately- the water stopped bubbling.

He shuffled to the door, leaving a trail of water behind him and his tail dragging against the floor- and opened the door. He knew Makoto would be there, he always was. 

Waiting by the doorframe, sitting and just staring off into space- Makoto looked up at Haru like a dog, happy to see its master returning home. 

“Haru,” Makoto uttered- his face twisted in worry. Haru ignored it- and just yanked on Makoto’s remaining arm. 

“Bathe with me.” He said simply. It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. A very polite demand that Haru knew Makoto wouldn't turn down.

Soon, the two boys were sitting in the little wooden tub together- the water cooling off as Haru felt at ease with Makoto by his side. The bigger boy rested his back against the edge of the tub- Haru turned towards  him so he could lather soap through his brown, long hair. Makoto’s lips were turned in a content smile- and Haru couldn't help but feel content too. Plus, Makoto looked funny with his hair sticking up in weird places. 

Haru eventually poured water over his head to wash the soap away- and Makoto’s now soaked hair went flat over his face. He laughed- pushing aside his bangs that covered his eyes. 

Makoto was so gentle. So abnormlly gentle. For such a big, clumsy guy- Haru felt like he shouldn’t be as gentle as he was. But, Makoto handled anything that was living with extra care. 

The only time Makoto hadn't been calm, and sweet, was when he was carrying Haru back from the city. Or when he was literally snarling at his father a few moments ago. But both of those instances were to protect Haru... 

Haru’s ears would twitch backwards every time Makoto would sigh, or hum, or everytime Haru thought Makoto was going to speak but he never did.

Haru found his back pressed to Makoto’s chest- the bigger boy hugging him as tight as he could with one arm, his head resting on Haru’s shoulder. He was humming slightly, creating a pleasant warmth from whatever machinery Makoto had inside him. Something that felt comforting and nice. 

“I’m sure they didn't mean all that stuff, Haru.” Makoto said, replacing the silence with his voice. “I mean, they can’t expect all that out of you, right? You’re a free guy.” Makoto repositioned his hand- his fingertips tracing Haru’s collar bone and his palm pressed to Haru’s heart. Makoto had always been weirdly soothed by the sound of a beating heart.    
Haru shrugged, and he could than feel Makoto’s cheek lift in a smile. 

“Hey, if it is, we could um.. Run away?” Makoto sounded doubtful of that, weirdly nervous- but he knew he wanted to say it. “And, I could protect you. Mom and dad said I’m a guard type we’ll be fine.” 

Haru hummed softly, tracing circles in Makoto’s arm. They were weirdly intimate right now, but it didn't feel awkward- it felt right. Maybe it was because, to Haru, Makoto was closer than a brother. He shrugged, and Makoto laughed. “I don’t know,” Haru said, “You might lock up again.”    
“I’ll know about it this time, i’ll be able to fight the urge to lock up.” Makoto replied, “If things get worse around here, why not do that? Go to that airport we saw and take off.” 

“Hm,” Haru considered it for a moment- but, that sounded promising... Being free. Without a care- just traveling with Makoto. “Money?” 

“We could, humm... I have some allowance money saved?” Makoto brought up- tapping Haru’s side with his fingers quickly as not to startle Haru. 

“I have some too. That would cover flight expenses, but...” Haru huffed- “How would we survive? We couldn't get a house.”

“We could sell some stuff,” Makoto insisted- “Sell my arm if it came down to it.”

“No one would want your arm, Makoto.” 

“Why not?”   
“You don’t even like wearing it.” 

“True...” 

Makoto put his head on Haru’s, his legs shifting so his feet brushed against Haru’s, much, much smaller feet. He let out a lofty chuckle- “We’d figure something out.” 

Haru sighed- not sure if Makoto was serious, or if he was just trying to comfort him. Haru sure hoped Makoto was serious- because Haru was dead serious. He wanted to leave, get out of here. “Soon,” He mumbled- reaching up to run his fingers over Makoto’s chin. He felt Makoto’s body shutter at the action in praise. Haru couldn't help but smile- Makoto responded to touch like a damn dog. He loved it.    
Haru knew this was much too close for two boys to be. But- he didn't care. It felt natural with Makoto, always had. And they stayed that way for a while- Haru’s back pressed to Makoto’s chest- the only sound was the occasional clicks and hums from Makoto’s body and the water bubbling around them in the bath tub.

//**// 

Haru woke up in the middle of the night- jolting awake to the feeling of Makoto’s hands forcefully shoving him. Haru hissed- he was angry almost right off the bat. Haru did not like being woken up. Makoto’s soft alarm in the morning was different- he didn't mean to do that, but the forceful shove was certainly on purpose. Haru groaned- feeling pain where Makoto’s hands had squeeze, his jaw clenching. “Makoto-!” Haru snapped, “What the hell-!” Haru’s voice was thick from sleep. Haru’s eyes were shut tight with sleep, but- when he heard Makoto growl Haru was desperately trying to open them. Something was wrong. He recognized the deep gurgle from earlier when Haru’s father had been yelling, but this one was more... Panicked. If that made sense. Haru’s eyes opened- though his eyesight was blurry, he could feel the heat in the room, the unnatural lights pouring through the window that was merely a splinter ((As, his room was one of the underground portions of the house.)).    
Haru was being shaken awake by Makoto’s soft hands- and his vision started to clear after a few moments as panic set in. “Somethings wrong!” Makoto repeated, in this flustered- agitated tone. Haru watched his head snap to the side like an angry dog, shaking his head as if he were trying to clear his thoughts- and Haru could only watch in somewhat amusement. “What are you doing? Get dressed!” Makoto then snapped, only startling Haru effectively. 

Haru flopped out of bed- his heart suddenly hammering in his chest so hard he thought it was going to explode. He couldn’t keep focused- his ears turning in all sorts of different directions to try and pick up sounds, his tail twitching and his body desperately trying to feel some alien presence- but it felt like his senses were clogged and dysfunctional.

Haru had put on his pants- but, Makoto pushed him into a shirt and was soon shoving them out of their bedroom door. 

Makoto was quick to position himself infront of Haru, looking around before pulling Haru foreward again. 

It was then Haru heard a loud shatter break through the eery silence- a plate, and tensed.  Makoto did too, except he stayed tense. His shoulders hunched and his big, intimidating stature rumbled with anger. Haru didn't like it. Angry Makoto scared him- he wanted to see Makoto happy. Because an angry Makoto meant something was terribly wrong. His eyes were blown and lips upturned in an almost animal-like scowl. Haru had processed that Makoto had managed to put on his battle arm in nearly a minute flat- apparently motivated by whatever sense of danger Makoto was feeling at the moment. Haru was thankful for the damn thing for once- he was afraid. He was scared and it was dark and Haru was afraid. His eyes were going crazy- darting all over before focusing on something. That’s when he moved forward.

Makoto took Haru by the wrist and was dragging him into the kitchen, which was wear Makoto really locked up. 

Haru saw another human. A human like Makoto but more grown, his skin a little darker, and a face of malace plastered on his face. A gun in his hands. It was pointed down towards the ground, and the human was in mid step when he locked eyes with the two boys.

They all stared at each other. All of them shocked.

Makoto was fast- so fast Haru had no time to scream in worry for him. The gun was knocked to the floor in mere seconds that the weapon was proved useless against Makoto’s strength, and the man tumbled to the ground. Makoto’s fingers dug into his head, the other hand pulling at his neck before there was a twist of his hands and a quick snap- and the man toppled to the floor.

All at once Haru’s senses starting working again- but he was no longer picking up energy from the man, only the dread of the situation at hand. Haru couldn’t feel a heart beat.

Makoto had killed him. 

He was whining loud- the same noise he made when he thought really hard, and Haru could see the visible shake in his hands as he stood over the lifeless body of the human.

The stutter came out as weak- childish, and Haru completely forgot that Makoto had killed someone in cold blood. “H-Haru-” The fear in Makoto’s voice was certain. 

Their eyes met- green on blue, and his widened green eyes were back to narrow in seconds. He silently stalked over to Haru, pulling him close, “I don’t know what just happened,” Makoto said, his tongue sounding to thick for his mouth, “But I, I’m, something's wrong.” 

Haru bit his lip, looking back at the dead man on the floor. He wore a heavy jacket and a shiny badge. His outfit reminded Haru of someone whom was higher up- like in one of Haru’s storybooks, and Haru’s father’s words came to him- bounty hunters. Police. Dead or alive. 

Haru heard creaky footsteps suddenly and he stiffened, and Makoto was quick to put himself between the noise and Haru- crouching and letting out a long, low gurgle of a warning- sounding almost identical of that of a dog’s growl.

A broken sob from Makoto broke the silence as Haru’s parents stepped through the kitchen door- shocked in all the wrong ways and clearly just woken up. 

“I’m sorry,” He apologised as he hugged their mom- his body towering over the tiny woman, “I didn’t mean it- oh, god, I killed him, mom.” Her hands fit in his lower back- another reaching up to pet his shoulder blades, trying to calm him down as the boy shivered harshly. “I don’t know why, I just-” Makoto covered his face in his hands- hunching to bury himself in his mother’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Makoto,” Haru’s mom shushed, and Haru watched her peak around his huge body- only to see the dead man on the floor and her face went pale.

But Haru knew it wasn't because her adopted son just killed a man. It was a entirely different kind of fear. As if she expected it.

Makoto ws whirring earlier. That meant he was looking for data- or, his programming was kicking in. Makoto was programmed to know how to do that- and Haru had another terrible realization.

“Why would you program him to kill people?” Haru snapped, feeling his body start to tremble with the rush of emotions. 

“We already told you,” Haru’s father shot quickly, and touched Makoto’s upper arm, “Makoto, there is a wooden box on the dresser, can you get it and bring it here?” 

There was a certain urgency in his tone, and Makoto was quick to do that without so much as a word.

They were really treating him like a robot, and it infuriated Haru. But, there were bigger problems at hand. 

When Makoto came back- before either of Haru’s parents could say anything, Haru called for him.

Makoto was at his side in moments, the small wooden trunk in his hands, slightly cowering behind Haru as if he knew. 

“Stay,” Haru pointed at the floor next to him, and Makoto nodded, “What’s in the box?” Haru asked lowly, “Tell me what's going on.” 

Haru’s parents stared him down for a moment, his mom looking around anxiously before his dad spoke. “Makoto, give it here.”

Makoto stepped forward, but immediately retreated back behind Haru. He looked strained. Haru knew Makoto was made to cater his needs, and possibly that was a major flaw in his programming now that Haru was looking at it. His dad seemed to realize that at the same time too. “I’m sorry,” Makoto weakly apologised, hunching up behind Haru and covering the box with his hands. 

Haru’s dad looked angry for a moment, but then, there was a slight twinge of pride in his eyes. “Smart boy,” Haru’s dad mumbled, “You figured out it's your word over ours, hm..”

Haru’s mom shuffled back, her hands going to play with her long hair as if she was a scared teenager, “Honey,” She said, urgency in her tone, as if she was trying to warn them to hurry up.

Haru opened his hand- and Makoto just seemed to know he wanted the box, and placed it in his hands.

Immediately, Haru’s dad went to take it- his facial expression cringing up in fear, but Makoto lurched forward with a growl. It was scary how fast Makoto could turn- but it was probably from whatever stress he was in right now. Because he looked absolutely fried. 

Haru clicked open the box.

Money. Tons and tons of money. Neatly folded, colorful bills of money.

Haru blinked, and stared.

At the side of the colorful wads of paper was two white sheets of paper- with typed writing on it and bar codes.

Ship tickets. 

Haru immediately felt the joy explode in his chest. Ship tickets! Off this planet! Or at least, he had an excuse to run away from this dingy home, run away with Makoto, run far away and hop on a plane so his parents could never find him again and drag him back home.

But then Haru realized- why would his dad ask for them? He held the box close to his chest, Makoto rumbling with a calming growl as Haru pushed him to the side. 

The questioning glare was all Haru had time to create- not even the full question being able to start on his lips as their was a loud slam and he heard, assumingly, the front door slam open. Makoto stuttered out a gasp as voices filled the room- and Haru could feel more presences than he ever had all at once. It was almost overwhelming, and Haru gripped his head which immediately started to spin.

He didn't have to worry about being left behind because Makoto was pulling him into the next room, slamming through the back door and out into the cold night air. 

“Makoto-!” Haru’s mom screeched, running after the boy quickly, but Makoto looked so far gone Haru didn't even know if he could even think about replying, “Makoto, honey, look at me,” Mom’s frame bounded through the door, her hands finding purchase on Makoto’s shoulders and she shook him slighty, dad not to far behind.

Makoto blinked from whatever intense focus he was in and stared at her as she spoke. “You need to get you and Haru out of here, alright? Find the airport and give them the tickets, you’ll figure out the rest from there, we’ll be right behind you. Don’t look back, okay? You don’t want them to see you.” 

Makoto’s expression broke again- “Mom,” He mumbled, “i’m scared, I don’t,” Makoto’s eyes caught Haru’s before he looked back to mom. “Who are they?”

“No time to explain, not right now.” Haru’s mom said, kissing Makoto quickly on the forehead, and scrambling over to Haru to do the same. 

“Stay by Makoto ,alright? Make sure to take care of him, and yourself.”

Haru stared up at her. Not replying- just staring. Staring because he didn't understand- she sounded like she was saying goodbye or something but trying to avoid really saying it.

Haru looked over to his father as he yelled, and the shiny reflection of a gun was held up in his hands- aimed at the open back door. “Go!” He said quickly, “We’ll be right behind you, we’re just going to fend them off so you can get a head start-”

Makoto and Haru’s mom let out a similar scream as there was a loud shot and blood tore through their dad’s shoulder- knocking him to the floor almost immediately. Haru couldn’t utter a sound.

Bounty hunters. Police. Soldiers. 

Before Haru could run forward to drag his dad to safety- or at least try to face his antagonists and see them, remember their faces and who he needed to swear vengeance against-  he felt Makoto’s arms around his body, lifting him over his shoulder with such force that the air was nearly knocked out of him, it was unlike Makoto, and Haru knew his human brain was far gone. It made him angry- angered him that he expected more feeling out of Makoto in a time during this, blaimed Makoto or his actions and his parents for programming a guard instead of a friend. Suddenly the harsh truth of what Makoto really was had slapped Haru in the face. A human waiting to be controlled by whatever machinery inside him. A dead man walking. 

“Makoto ! Stay! Put me down!” Haru yelled, trying to get it to work like before- but he didn't. Maybe certain programming-urges were stronger than others.

But- Haru could hear Makoto’s breath shutter, loud and noisy, his neck whining as if he was trying to gain control. 

Makoto hastily stepped back, and dashed off. 

“Take care of each other!” Was the last thing Haru heard from his mother- that, and another loud gunshot and a body slam into the floor. His father’s scream of fear- sadness, something, and than distant yells. As by the time Haru knew the soldiers’ were picking up Haru’s parent’s bodies- Makoto had run so far that he could hardly see the home anymore. 

It was there, in the silence, the dying lights of police vehicles over the horizon their only company besides the moon and the pounding of Makoto’s bootprints- that Makoto started to cry. He didn't falter in his run, not a single stumble. But, his human was breaking through, tears and loud sobs of an inner agony escaping him.

Haru found himself not giving a damn.

All he knew was that he felt like he was going to throw up, and, that he would never, ever be normal. 

He looked up at the sky as they ran- hoping to feel small, hoping to feel small and powerless and normal. But for once in his life, the sky made him feel big. And he hated it. 

  
  


/ ** /

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably shit lol
> 
> ?? whoops ??  
> ok so im bad at fighting scenes and i didnt spell check that last part so all of it is GARBAGE  
> also haru/mako relationship is probably also GARBAGE that doesn't make any sense
> 
> this is GARBAGE lol

  


Haru found himself sitting in the rain. He didn't dare hide from it, just let it pour all over him and cause his thin button-up shirt to cling coldly to his body. 

Rain was a new thing. Haru found himself fearing it at first, the first day they landed it had rained and Haru ran off that ship as fast as he could- not even hoping that Makoto was following him- pushing past crowds and crowds of people, and it ended up that he jammed himself into a tight alleyway and screamed into his hands until his voice went raw. 

The new planet was weird. It was... Busy, dirty, populated. It rained almost nonstop, and if it wasn’t raining it was sunny and it burnt Haru’s skin. Makoto’s arm had started to get flaky and turn red in certain spots, and he wouldn’t stop picking at the damn thing.

Haru knew he wouldn’t get used to this place. He wanted to go home, something he never thought he would want. The buildings were tall and there wasn’t more than two feet of open field. No red, cloudy dirt that would track on his boots, no open sky. Just pollution and the scary feeling of people all around him, all the time. 

It was the first time in a while Haru had been alone. Except for Makoto’s pacing presence in the background, but Haru barely noticed it. 

It had been a week here, on this new planet. Only a week. They had been living in a little, rentable room that didn't even comfortably fit the both of them. Or, it would’ve been comfortable, if Haru actually wanted something to do with Makoto right now. Whenever Makoto would nuzzle his head into Haru’s chest, the only thing that made sense was to quickly shove him away. Haru hated having him around. The only thing Haru liked was feeling that protective energy around him when they were in a crowd, Makoto was like a big guard dog- only he had needs and emotions that Haru suddenly didn't care about anymore. 

Every time he thought of Makoto he could only think of that cold response he had of grabbing Haru and running, and then his whole world died. 

Eventually the footsteps behind Haru quieted, and Haru heard Makoto sit on the ground with a heavy, almost sad sigh. Makoto didn't like the rain. It was new to him and it stressed him out, but Haru liked it so Makoto was going to have to deal with it. 

Haru curled up in the bench he sat in, angling his head up to the dark night sky as water poured endlessly from it.

They only had two hundred dollars left. That wouldn’t even be enough to get food, and keep their shelter for this week. Haru didn't know how to get a job. He didn't even know getting a job was an option. 

Haru felt their presence before he saw them. Three girls, walking down the street, chatting obnoxiously loud for how late and quiet it was.They carried a big, red umbrella that shielded the three of them from the rain. He glanced at them, only briefly, before hearing their conversation as they walked by.

“Are you going to the fight on saturday ?” One of them asked another.

“I’ll try to scrape up enough money,” She had answered, “Maybe I should get a cyborg for myself! They’re big money makers-” She laughed, and Haru was marching over to them in a second. He probably looked like a creeper, his body shaking and his black hair flat over his face.

“How so?” He snapped, he didn't really mean it- he was just stressed.

The girls looked surprised, all of them backing up before one took a defensive stance.

“How do you make money with cyborgs?” Haru asked, almost desperately this time. He could feel Makoto creep up behind him. “Please, I’m really low on money.” 

“Well, um,” One of them spoke up, seemingly feeling bad for him, her eyebrows creasing in worry, “Bot fights. You know?” 

Haru shook his head. They all exchanged a look before nodding.

“You’re from the country, aren’t you?” One asked, and Haru nodded again. The girls shared a look of empathy, before one pointed to the large stadium they were standing in front of. Haru normally hung out here, since it was either really busy, or completely empty. He’d never go in, he had no business in going inside- and, the benches that were seated outside it let Haru sit and enjoy the rain in almost-peace. 

“Bot fights are like... These big competitions that go on inside of that stadium,” One of them said, looking over at it, “People send out their robots or cyborgs to fight for them, and if you win you can get a ton of money!”

That sounded promising. Really promising. Haru licked his lips, nodding, trying to get the girls to keep talking.

“Yeah, um, the current champion is Matsuoka Rin..” She continued, and one of her friends giggled from behind her.

“He’s so cool.” She said, and the third girl piped in.

“Yeah, but if we’re talking about attractive his cyborg is way hotter,” The third said, and in return of that one of her friends playfully slapped her.

“Anyways,” The one who had been speaking before said, “He’s battling this weekend, but he normally hangs out in the bar in the stadium every other day, or, that’s what I’ve heard. I bet he’d tell you whatever you needed to know.” 

“Oh,” Haru mumbled, stepping back. He felt Makoto brush against him briefly- Makoto was like a awkward, looming presence that never seemed to go away. “ Uh, thanks...”

“So, um, if you check in there tomorrow, he should be there. If not than you could probably ask someone else,” She was glancing at Makoto, and she cringed a little, “You might wanna get your bot touched up though, he’s a really old model. He wouldn’t stand a chance unless you got him tuned up! Is he a fighting type?”

Haru cocked his head- “Um, I think he’s, he’s a guard type?” That's what Haru’s parents told him. Makoto was meant to guard Haru, to keep him safe.

The girl made a weird hissing noise under her breath- “You might wanna forget it, then , bot fights are only for fighting types, since they’re meant to fight like that. Guard types are more of a... To the death, kind of deal.” She explained, and one of her friends tugged on her sleeve to tell her to hurry up, “Um, you could talk to one of the tuners around here. Maybe look around for Ryugazaki? I’ve heard he’s the best in the programming business. His workshop isn't too far from here.”

The girls started to wave, and Haru nodded, stepping back. He knew they were leaving now. He clung to the new information like it was his only lifeline, which, it was. “Thank you,” He murmured, bowing his head.

The girls were walking the other way soon after, their talking much quieter. Haru grabbed Makoto’s wrist.

“Haru? I don’t know if I can fight-” Makoto sounded nervous. Haru didn't care. “And a tuner? That doesnt sound safe, I don’t even know what that is, I don’t want them to re-program me-”

“Quiet, Makoto,” Haru murmured, and almost immediately, Makoto snapped his mouth shut and was blissfully silent.  “Let’s go there, right now,” Haru said, more so to himself.

“Haru,” Makoto spoke up again, his voice weak, “I’m scared-”

“You know we need money,” Haru cut him off, “You know that.” Makoto silenced this time, probably because he knew it was for the best.

They walked down the dark street together, Haru eventually letting go of Makoto, and the bigger male just walked behind him. The streets were filled with few at night, and with the rain being a contributing factor, Haru didn't see or sense another person. 

They had a few run-ins with police. Just a few. Haru had gotten a slip of paper when something set Makoto off and he had started growling and threatening things. Haru thought he remembered the police calling it a ticket, but he really didn't know. 

“Get your bot more into line,” The policeman had said, and all Haru could think was that he was wearing the same uniform as the men who killed his mom and dad. Haru had only nodded, dragging Makoto away.

Haru, for the most part, kept himself hidden. He wore his sleeves down so they covered any of the blue markings that danced up his arms, and he always kept his tail tucked in his pants, which wasn’t fun. Plenty of species had pointed ears, so Haru wasn’t worried about hiding those. 

Makoto on the other hand wasn’t looking too hot. He always either looked frustrated or scared, probably stressed about the new place and the new people he had to protect Haru from. His battle arm was starting to rust and flake, which annoyed Makoto to no end.

Haru paced down the street, which was lined with dusty shops- most of whom were open. He was looking out for the keywords the girl had said- Ryugazaki, tuner, programmer. 

He shivered, the cold air biting at his arms, the rain making him shiver, but he secretly liked it .

“We should get out of the rain,” Makoto nervously mused, for some reason he wasn’t a big fan of water falling from the sky, “Maybe we should look tomorrow? It’s dark, and, you might catch a cold...”

Haru was about to snap at him and tell him to be quiet again, but, he saw a small, clean white sign that was mounted atop a just as clean, white building. It stood out against the other buildings, which were covered by dust and copper tones. It was simple, and had a sheer exterior from what Haru could tell.

The sign boldly said ‘TUNER’ In all caps, a softly glowing power symbol right next to it. Haru pulled Makoto forward again, and he let out the softest of whimpers before being dragged forward into the store.

It was open, though, the lights were dimmed and the man behind the counter had his face pressed into a book on the counter- probably asleep. The shop was simple, clean of any scrape or blemish on its soft grey walls and white floors. Haru felt like he had stepped onto a new planet entirely. 

He looked around curiously, and he could feel Makoto’s fear radiating behind him . Haru knew he was going to speak before he actually did.

“I’m scared,” He mumbled, “Please, can we look into this first? This is so rushed-”

“Sh,” Haru said, stepping forward towards the counter. The man at the counter was asleep, his hair black with a hint of blue- much like Haru’s own hair- but it fell in thick waves all over the counter. His breathing was even, nearly silent. 

Haru was about to ring the bell on the counter, possibly the only non-living thing in the room that wasn’t a shade of white or black, when he heard a voice that Haru for a second thought was the bell, but than he realized he hadn’t touched it yet. 

Haru suddenly sensed another presence- as if it just came into being. Normally Haru would pick up someone being in the area as soon as they stepped into a certain radius of him- Haru didn't know how big that radius was, but he knew it was big. Not just... Come into being like that. It scared Haru, and he took a step back, focusing on the new person that was coming from the left. 

There was a small door and an entrance to a staircase, and in that doorway was a skinny, average height male. He had big eyes and curly hair, and really pointed, big ears. His eyes were almost eerily large, like something was wrong with them, and he was weirdly skinny, but Haru assumed he was some kind of odd species. 

“Hello!” He said, his reddish eyes flashing. 

Haru only stared at him.

Makoto spoke first.

“Hello, how are you?” Makoto was always so polite...

“I’m great, what brings you two- oh,” the blonde stopped in his speech, looking at Makoto up and down, “You need a tune up, yeah?” 

Haru nodded, and Makoto started making nervous noises again. Haru couldn’t help but roll his eyes and hoped Makoto was quiet. “I, um, what exactly is a tune up?” Makoto asked softly, his arms finding both of his shoulders- hugging himself.

“Oh! You two must be from the country!” The blonde chirped, and Haru sighed- why did everyone keep saying that? “Well, we’d just fix you up a little! Make you shiny, ya know? We wouldn’t really touch your programming at all, just replace your old parts for new ones.” 

Makoto’s expression changed from a incredibly nervous look ,to one of relief. “Oh, that sounds much better..” Makoto laughed nervously, his arms going to his sides, “This old thing really bugs me!” Makoto gestured to his rusting, robotic arm- and the blonde nodded happily.

Than, the boy paused, and paled a little, looking at the door. “Wait, I forgot to close..” He mumbled to himself, “Actually, we’re um, closed-” He said, pacing quickly over to the door to quickly flip the sign that said ‘OPEN’ over. Haru felt destroyed for a few moments, until the boy came back, “Let me talk to Rei...”

The blonde was shaking the man who was fast asleep on the counter, who immediately let out a low moan and grumbled a string of groggy curses under his breath.

“Not now, Nagisa..” He mumbled, the blonde patting his back angrily.

“We have customers!”

“Customers?” The black-haired male shot up in his seat as if he had never been sleeping, a few papers from his book flying up in the air. “Oh gosh, Nagisa-kun! Why didn't you wake me up before opening hours, this is so emb-” The male quickly grabbed a pair of glasses from his table, pushing them quickly on his face (they were upside down) , and he messily slicked back his hair, before pausing completely. “It’s dark.”

“I forgot to close,” the blonde chimed, and the black haired one shot him a poisonous glare. 

The black haired one was standing, he was spindly and had these bright, purple eyes, but really nothing about him was particularly off besides the short outburst he just had. “Sorry about this,” He said, finally addressing Haru head on. Haru approached the counter, feeling less like a spectator again, “My name is Ryugazaki Rei, and this is my... Assistant, Hazuki Nagisa.” Rei gestured to the blonde, who waved his spindly fingers, “I’m very sorry about this, but we’re closed at the moment, you can contact me tomorrow about setting up an appointment.”

Haru only nodded, feeling disappointed. Tomorrow he’d have to pay rent again, tomorrow he wouldn’t have any money, and he wouldn’t have any money to get Makoto ‘tuned’ or whatever it was called. 

“Rei, wait, look at this poor guy-” Nagisa said, gesturing to Makoto, “They’re country, just take an hour away from sleeping and-” 

The man behind the counter- Rei- was then looking dead at Makoto. Makoto took a step back nervously, letting out a small whine from the depths of his throat. “What model is he?” Rei asked, looking back at Haruka.

Haru shrugged. “Um, my parents made him?” 

“Ah, this poor boy,” Rei mumbled, tapping his chin, “Alright!” He declared, “I’ll go against my hours and give you a tune up, anyways, i’m booked for the next year or so.” Haru felt triumphant, nodding happily at the man. Though, he really did feel self conscious- was Makoto’s arm really that terrible looking? Sure it was clunky and awkward- and it wasn't built for the rain- but it wasn't that horrid...  

Nagisa threw his hands up in celebration- “Yay! I’ll get him ready!” Nagisa was hoping his spindly little legs over to Makoto, holding onto his hand and dragging him forward. Makoto was smiling, and Haru knew it was only because Makoto was kind of like a dog, he got excited if other people got excited, even if he didn't know what for. “What’s your name?” Nagisa asked as he dragged Makoto off into a little door behind the counter.

“Um, I’m Makoto!”

“Well, Makoto, i’ll walk you through every step! I promise it’s not scary at all!” Nagisa chimed, and their voices died down as they stepped through the door in the back.

“Where are they going?” Haru asked, and Rei snorted, his attention turned to a computer on the side of his desk- typing away.

“I can’t preform a surgery in the middle of my shop,” He answered with a kind though tired smile, “I assume you’re new to the city?” he was typing something in, and Haru nodded. “You’re elekin, yes?” 

Haru froze, suddenly feeling panicked that Makoto wasn't around -thinking this was some sort of trap, and he was about to scream Makoto’s name and run out, but Rei started to chuckle softly.

“Ah, it’s nothing to be afraid of! I don’t really care. I think it’s very cool,” Rei smiled, “I just have a knack for identifying species, I didn't mean to scare you.”

Rei looked human. He felt human too. But, Haru couldn't help but think he was something else. 

“Is it obvious?” Haru asked, and Rei shook his head. 

“Not at all,” Rei answered, before turning to look at Haruka- his eyes tearing away from his computer. “So, what is it exactly you want done?”

“Um,” Haru paused in thought, “Well, Makoto’s arm needs to be replaced.” 

“I see that,” Rei laughed, “What else? I can repair his innerworkings as well.”

“He makes a humming noise when he thinks too hard,” Haru explained, “Also after I shut him down, he always has a hard time getting up.” 

“Got it, anything else?”

Haru thought about what those girls said. Guard types can’t fight competitively. Haru bit his lip. “I want to.. Um, go to a fight with him? But, he’s a guard type, whatever that means. I want to change his uh, type, so I can...”

Rei paused, before shaking his head, “I can’t help you with that. It's inhumane to change a cyborgs typing this far into their life.” 

Haru didn't question it, he hardly understood any of this, “Um, can I still enter him into a fight?”

“I strongly recommend you not, but,” Rei shrugged, sighing, “I have no say in that. It’s technically illegal in the rules to bring in a guard type, but, bot fighting in itself is a disgusting act,” Rei’s voice found an edge to it, but he quickly soothed it out with a long sigh. 

“Can you, maybe, do something to make him more.. Fightable? He’s not very threatening,” Haru asked, his fingers finding the edge of the counter so he could tap his fingers in succession on the white countertop. “Is there a way to block some of his.. Emotions out?”

“You’re asking about a robot,” Rei said, “You can’t turn a cyborg into a robot. Cyborgs are people. People have feelings, and those aren’t removable.” He was clearly trying to keep his voice blemish free. Haru could tell, this man was scrubbing his words as he spoke. But, some spots were left un-scrubbed, and Haru could find the slight edge in his tone. “I can, however, give him a few elements without changing his typing.” Rei sighed, typing a few more things onto his computer, “Anything else?”

Haru thought for a moment, before shaking his head. He honestly felt disappointed. Makoto was getting a few shiny new parts, and really nothing else. Makoto would still be himself. Haru knew it was cruel. But he felt like if he saw Makoto as a cold machine now, it would be better for him if he was one. Less pain for the both of them. Haru knew Makoto hated everything that Haru saw him for right now, that Makoto hated his machines and hated being not human, and now the sadness in his eyes was ever present because he knew the only person who recognised him as human no longer did. Haru wanted to change it. Wanted to make that easier for him. But now he couldn't. 

“Well, what's your name?” Rei asked, and Haru answered.

“Haruka,” Haru answered, not wanting to give out his last name, though since he had been living outside the walls of any system for all of his life, he doubted giving his last name would hurt him at all. But, he wanted to be safe. 

“Alright,” Rei didn't question it, typing something into the computer, before getting up. He let out a yawn, finally fixing his glasses so they were right-side up, and looked back at Haruka. “Well, you should wait here, I’ll return with him in about.. Four hours.”

Four hours? Haru felt himself sigh, and he trudged over to a white, smooth seat to sit at. Haru supposed now was a good time to sleep. 

He glanced at a flickering light as Rei stuck on some gloves and disappeared through the same door Makoto had been lead through earlier.  As soon as he was gone, Haru checked to make sure the door was locked tight before sitting back down. 

He spread himself out over the line of chairs, lying down and awkwardly propping his head up on the arms on one of the plastic chairs. He sighed, closing his eyes, before he quickly realized he wouldn't, and couldn't sleep. Makoto’s energy was flickering in and out of his consciousness, and it worried him because despite him not wanting anything to do with Makoto- he liked feeling that protective energy around him all the time. 

Haru found he was scared of death as soon as he got on this planet. Scared of someone taking him away. Makoto was the only one between him and the rest of the world. 

He felt cold. Haru’s eyes peaked open to glance at a plant in a vase,  a light blue flower that was so pastel it seemed white. Haru glanced at the water in the vase, kind of wishing he could drink it. He reached his hand out to touch the little vase on the table in front of him, needily caressing the water inside- but he felt a jolt as soon as he touched it.

Haru’s hand shot to his side, sitting up straight. He knocked a chair over as he did so, and he didn't even think to pick it up as he looked at the vase.

It had a thin layer of frost over it, and as Haru touched it, the glass was freezing to the touch. Haru gingerly picked it up and turned it upside down. Neither the water, or the plant rushed out of it.

Haru had frozen the water inside. Huh. Haru pressed his lips together and kind of wished he didn’t, because he was really going to drink the water inside. He frowned, touching it again to see if he could boil it like he did the bath water in his house on accident sometimes- but, it stayed frozen. Even the little flower had frozen solid.

Haru assumed this would be a long four hours. So, he picked up one of the magazines on the table and started to flip through them.

With time, Haru found sleep. But as soon as he did, it seemed he was being woken back up by an excited blonde who was leaping in his boots.

“Hey! Haruka-san!” It was Nagisa, the assistant, tugging on Haruka’s arm to wake him up. Did this guy have any boundaries. Haru groggily shook his head, letting out a soft moan, before reaching to rub his stiff neck. “We’re all done! Rei-chan- oh, I mean Ryugazaki-san is still patching Makoto up but they’re pretty much done!” 

Nagisa was dragging Haru across the room before Haru even attempted to think about his legs working, and he was being pushed through the doors behind the counter. 

The first thing Haru spotted was the old arm on a counter. The next thing he saw was an array of scary tools and an actually friendly poster of a penguin with a butterfly on its beak. Than, he saw on a brown, cushioned table, Makoto sitting at the edge of it with Rei wearing a kind but tired smile- his hand pressed to Makoto’s bicep and the other on his elbow- turning and bending his arm.

His fake arm. His new fake arm. 

“Does that feel okay?” Rei asked, and Makoto nodded vigorously. It looked like he had been crying ,but, he looked happy. Overly happy.

“Everything feels fantastic,” He said softly, his voice filled with admiration. Rei smiled, patting Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto met Haru’s eyes, and he smiled immediately.

“Look ! Haru!” Makoto was on his feet within seconds, at Haru’s side. He was flexing the arm- it was thin and it wasn’t bulky, and it matched his other arm in size- it actually looked normal. It was a metallic silver, green stripes outlining the different pieces, a pair of vents underneath his bicep. “It’s so light, and it doesn’t even lag! Look!” Makoto stepped forward to punch the air quickly- the motion crisp and quick, “Cool, huh? It’s even detachable! Ryugazaki-san and Hazuki-san are really great!”

Haru nodded. He forced somewhat of a smile on his face- running his fingers along the smooth material of Makoto’s new arm.

Rei was stepping forward, taking Makoto’s arm to run his fingers along his knuckles, “We also did some inside work. He should’nt hum any more, and we changed his shutdown system, so he can sleep without his heart stopping.” 

“Yeah! I can sleep now Haru! Isn’t that great? No more scary anxiety attacks in the morning!” Makoto barked happily, the smile on his face refusing to go away. He held his arm out- flexing his fingers lovingly, wiggling them like worms. 

“Yep! You got that right!” Nagisa jumped up to shuffle Makoto’s already messy hair, and Makoto laughed, scooping Nagisa up in a hug that Makoto normally only saved for Haru. Haru found himself getting irritated. A fire in his gut lighting.

“I’ve also made a chip special to Makoto- it’s that fighting thing you were asking for. But, it’s for guard types, “ Rei was sliding out a light red chip from one of multiple side tables, “It’s a.. Last resort kind of thing. It’s meant to take Makoto out of himself and turn him mostly machine- though, he’ll attack anything in sight, so don’t use it often. Please.” Rei was putting the small thing in Haru’s hand- “Slide it into one of the slots to activate it.” Rei was gesturing to the slots on the arm- the slots Haru previously thought were vent.  “Don’t use it unless he feels a sense of urgency, it won’t work right if not, since he is a guard type after all.” Rei crossed his arms, “Though, if your parents really did make him, it’s quite impressive. Since you are from the country, there really are some beautiful parts inside of his old arm. I’ll knock the price a little lower for you if you let me keep it.”

Haru nodded. He didn't have any reason not to keep them.

Haru followed Rei out of the room, Nagisa and Makoto following close behind. Makoto was punching the air, flexing his fingers- doing everything he could to test out his new arm. “It looks great,” Haru had made sure to say, and though he meant that, for some reason he knew Makoto didn't beileve him. 

Rei started typing in something into his computer as Haru took out the money in his pocket- the last of his money- and then Rei said the price and Haru’s world shattered.

“Alright, seventeen thousand,” Rei mumbled, “Oh! Plus the chip, that’s an extra two hundred,” Rei concluded, then opened his hand, waiting for the money. 

Haru felt the blood rush out of his face, probably turning as pale as the floor. Shit. 

Makoto was in action in moments, doing that thing he was so good at- being nice. 

“Ah, i’m really sorry, Ryugazaki-san! We, we don’t actually have that much money...” Makoto chattered nervously, immediately pushing himself between Haru and the counter. Haru watched Rei’s eyes twist into that of intense irritation- but nothing more. “I swear! We didn't mean it, i’ll uh, work to cover the payment? I’ll do anything ! I’m really sorry,” Makoto glanced back at Haru, gesturing for the money.

Haru gave it to him, only for Makoto to put it on the counter. “Here, this is all we have, I’ll work to cover any other expenses?” Haru could feel that protective energy surround him and lull him into a state of relaxation. He didn’t have to worry about anything when Makoto was around.

Rei sighed, pushing the money back towards Makoto. He shook his head, and Haru’s heart skipped two beats. “Well, honestly I wasn’t even supposed to offer you anything. I should’ve had you two make an appointment, so, I guess you’ve already broken one rule, so why not another?”

“So it’s free?” Makoto gasped, and Rei lit up with laughter.

“No way!” Rei nearly yelled, “But I’ll have you pay me back when you have enough money. You seem like a honest man, Makoto, I can trust you with that, right?”

Makoto nodded eagerly, and Haru heard him sniffle loudly. “I can’t thank you enough, I promise I can do that!”  Makoto was bowing his head, nearly about to drop to his knees and kiss this man’s boots, but- before Makoto could do that, Haru had dragged him out. 

They were in the rain again, and Makoto started jabbering about how his new arm was water proof, and all these new, neat things it could do. “I mean, really, thank you, Haru! I feel so much better, I’m so glad that old arm is gone...”

“It’s no problem,” Haru sighed, feeling like he wished more could be done- but he gripped the little chip Rei had given him in his palm with all his might. 

/ ** /

Makoto’s legs were shaking so bad he almost couldn't stand up straight. He could feel the way they trembled- his body shaking probably harder than it ever had naturally. He hated this feeling, the feeling like he was going to upheave at any moment. Such an intense anxiety was a new constant to him, he never fell like this at home, even if he was panicked. Like the time Haru fell in a crater, Makoto wasn’t even all that afraid- nothing compared to right now. He was terrified, terrified of the people constantly around him, terrified of himself, and most of all- he was terrified of that icy look in Haru’s eyes. 

Right now it felt horrible. More horrible than it ever had. He felt like a dog on a leash, being yanked into somewhere he really didn't want to be. Yelling people, holding foul-smelling liquid and some of them were acting like they were really, really crazy. Like, all giggly and stumbling, and it made Makoto shake with not only fear but an intense frustration. 

But the deeper Haru went into the crowd, the urge to follow him intensified. Not once did Haru look back, not once did he check up on Makoto- and Makoto knew it was because Haru didn't care and that Haru knew Makoto would follow him through anything. He felt used....

Really, Makoto always thought his parents saw him as nothing more than a pet. He knew him and Haru were very different from a young age, and not only in species. It upset him at first, but he kind of got used to being the family dog after a while. He was always the last to eat, the one whos priorities came last if they acknowledged them at all. Makoto loved his parents- but Haru always treated him like a human, always valued his feelings and made him feel smart and equal. But now, Makoto was sure that was gone.

Makoto considered he really just was a pet. A guard dog, an animal to be dragged around with no concern. He supposed he could live with that- he really had no choice but to. 

Makoto was hunched over, his huge frame in a protective, attack-ready stance, and he could tell he was panting and his eyes were probably blown. He shook, letting out an bothered snarl- and that got Haru’s attention. Not in a good way, either. 

Haru glared at him, clearly irritated- he was.. Blushing? Was he embarrassed?

“Makoto!” Haru snapped, but not entirely angrily, he sounded just as stressed- “Keep it together!”

“Sorry, Haru,” Makoto whispered, running his hands messily through his hair, before stiffly straightening out his back. 

Haru kept asking around for some Rin guy. Makoto was never certain who that was- Haru really didn't discuss things with Makoto any more. 

Despite having no clue who he was looking for, Makoto almost knew when he saw this ‘Rin’. A man with deep, maroon hair that fell over his shoulders in thick waves, his figure muscular but yet lean, and he was sipping that gross tasting liquid from a cup. He was sitting on a chair, his back hunched slightly to lean his long arms over the table he sat at. That’s when Makoto noticed the black claws that stretched from his fingertips. Not only that but the smile that suddenly graced his face was full of rows of sharp teeth- and nearly the entirety of his eyes were taken up by a deep red color, for pupils he simply had two, thin black slits.

For some reason, Makoto could tell that was the guy Haru was looking for. Apparently Haru knew it too, because he was speeding up, heading straight towards the man. 

Makoto wanted to stop him. Wanted to tell him; ‘lets go home!’, but, he knew his words no longer had any effect on Haru. Makoto might as well bark instead of speak, it would have the same effect.

Makoto was basically hovering over Haru as soon as he rudely put his hands down on the table- doing that socially-inept thing he did by looking this guy right in the eye. Right in his creepy, weird, red eyes...   

“Matsuoka Rin?” Haru nearly demanded, and the red-haired man looked at him with this intense glare. Makoto felt like he was going explode, trying to keep cool and not embarrass Haru, but wanting to keep him safe. 

The man stood swiftly, his red hair swaying at his sides. He was taller than Haru- enough so that he had to look down on him, and Haru stumbled back in what was probably shock and bumped up agianst Makoto’s chest. 

Makoto was going to hug him close, drag him away growling and snarling at anyone who ever dared to glance at Haruka- but, that was when he was shocked out acting out on his programming urges by the red-haired man’s tongue literally flicking between his lips.

It was skinny and long, split down the middle- and it  reminded Makoto of the lizards him and Haru used to catch. They’d almost lick the air- and Makoto learned that they were sniffing the air as they got older. 

So, with his weird lizard-tongue, he squinted his eyes and poked around- before stilling. A long grin spread across his lips, those weird sharp teeth filling his smile. “Yeah,” He answered, voice sharp, “I am, what’s it to you, kid?” 

Haru gawked. Makoto saw it just, because this guy was clearly older than them. Not by much, but he had at least a good five or six years on the both of them. “I, I,” Haru stuttered. Haru never stuttered. He was probably shocked by this guy’s weird appearance too. “I was interested in having a fight with you.” Haru said.

The bar seemed to go eerily silent. Makoto wanted to scream.

“I mean a bot fight!” Haru than bursted out, knowing his first statement sounded terribly wrong. Though, Makoto thought the new statement was even worse. Makoto had never fought a day in his life. 

“I figured,” The Rin-guy said, “Cuz I’d crush you in a second if we were to fight. Hah, you’re clearly from the country, but i’d say you’ve never worked a day in your life.” He mused, his jagged teeth glinting in his smile. “Actually,” His weird slit-pupils locked with Makoto’s eyes, and Makoto actually backed up- “I’d say this guy is doing all the chores for you, hm?”

Haru let out a weird, disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. Makoto had never seen Haru this off his canter before... 

“Man, poor guy looks terrified,” Rin laughed, approaching Makoto now, “Jeez, what’d you do to him? You can’t approach me, the champion of this area, with someone whos never fought before. Though,” Those clawed hands were squeezing the muscles of Makoto’s real arm- “You’re pretty sturdy.” He flashed Makoto an almost friendly smile. It was the most friendly look Makoto had received since he met Rei and Nagisa. It was relieving, as if he was saying, ‘hey, its okay!’, and Makoto wasn’t all that afraid of him anymore.

Haru snorted, and than Makoto could see that cool, calm look compose itself back on Haru’s face in seconds. “I’m here to fight you.”

Rin smiled again, but this time it was like he was teasing Haru. He took a step away from Makoto, backing right up until he was sitting in his seat. Rin crossed his legs, puckered his lips slightly, and took another quick swig of his drink. “Ya know, I’d say yes, but it seems your bot doesn’t really want to fight,” Rin says, “He looks scared. I think you’re just a bad friend who thinks you can drag your bot into anything because he’s yours.” Rin was suddenly scowling, and Makoto felt once again like he was going to scream, “Well, he’s not. I’m sick and tired of people treating their cyborgs like toys! Look at this poor-”

“I want to fight,” Makoto stuttered, and even though it was quiet Rin stopped speaking immediately when Makoto uttered the first syllable of his statement. “I’m just... Scared, since we come from the country, I’m not used to busy places like this. That’s all.”

Makoto could feel Haru’s tense body relax. Makoto could relax himself now too- knowing that he could at least still have Haru depend on him. At least he could still do that, everything else was gone but he could still make Haru feel better. Makoto supposed that was worth all of the suffering- the most important thing to him was Haru’s comfort.

The frown on Rin’s face was gone, and instead, he was just squinting his eyes in though. He shrugged, his red eyes flashing before he relaxed with a sigh and rested his hands on the table. He opened his mouth to speak- Makoto felt like he was speaking to some sort of god he was so intimidated by this man- before Haru completely interrupted him. 

Makoto understood why Haru was so rude to people.. Kind of. Well, they’d never seen many other people besides themselves, so Makoto could see why Haru had no clue how to act in public. Makoto on the other hand was so scared that he was as polite as he could be, more polite than normal. So Makoto got it. But, interrupting someone as scary and clearly well known (Due to the fact that almost everyone in the bar had been whispering since Haru challenged him) as this guy was a whole new level of boldness. 

“Whats with the tongue?” Haru asked, and Makoto’s scream of terror would’ve come out if not for him nervously chewing on his lips.

Rin tensed again, squinting at Haru with his weird red eyes. “Jeez, where are you from?” He almost laughed, “I’m reptilian, kid.” 

Makoto drew to a blank. He didn't know about that kind of species. Their parents had filled Makoto’s programming with some basic knowledge about different species- but, reptilian wasn’t ringing a bell. Though, it sounded like reptile, so Makoto could only jump to a conclusion. 

Rin was like a lizard man, or something.

Also, Makoto noticed while looking through his programming he didn't hum anymore. Thank god for Ryugazaki Rei. 

Rin continued, since neither Makoto, or Haru were speaking. “My dad was a giant lizard man, thing.” Rin sighed, “My mom was a human, and I’m half of each. Thankfully human genes are stronger than lizard man. I only got the best attributes of my dad!” Rin flashed a smile- as if bragging about the sharpened monstrosities in his mouth. “I’m a rare species, but since i’m half human, i’m not on a very high kill list. I’m kind of like.. A last priority, ya know?”

Rin flashed a sickening smile, and Haru bumped up against Makoto again. Makoto didn't know why Rin was scared now, but Rin’s next words proved why Haru was afraid. 

“You’re probably the number one man on the list, aren’t you? I can smell the elekin on you.” Rin said.

Makoto acted as if impulse. He didn't think - the fear that he felt for this man was completely gone as he shoved Haru to the side, ready to tackle this man into the ground and scream at Haru to run. This was certainly a trap- it had to be. 

But, as soon as Makoto lunged forward in even the slightest, something hard hit his head with as much force as Makoto himself was exerting. 

Makoto yelped, stumbling backwards before slipping- falling to the ground. The floor was hard on his back, shooting jolts into his spine as he yelped. When Makoto opened his eyes- first he saw Haru, still standing there- safe. No one was attacking him. He looked worried. It made Makoto’s heart melt- maybe Haru did care still? 

Than though, Makoto looked back up at the force that literally made him fall backward, and it was like being hit again. 

He was big- clearly bigger than Makoto, and not only in height. He was wider, thicker shoulders and a sturdy body- though Makoto was small, he had such a thin waist and legs, and this guy was  big all the way around. His jaw was sharp and angled, cheekbones hollow and short, thick black hair slicked to the side over his forehead. His teal eyes cut into Makoto- and that icy look cut into Makoto like a knife. 

Though, Makoto felt a different kind of emotion explode inside of him when the man reached an arm out to help him up. A deep black, metallic arm- a fake arm- lined with white stripes down the side and a huge steel cuff around his shoulder. 

Another cyborg. Makoto had never seen one before. 

He graciously took the hand offered to him, and the larger male helped him up smoothly. Makoto was back on his feet in seconds, but, he didn't take time to brush himself off or even think about anything for another second before he wrapped his arms around the other male- hugging him tight. 

The other was stiff completely when Makoto snuggled into him, feeling more emotional than he ever had in the past hour. This felt so much stronger than the fear he felt before. It was such a huge relief to see another cyborg. He’d never met one before, he knew they existed but he never truly realized he wasn't completely alone. 

“Um?” The other stuttered- Makoto pressing his face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tight around the other male. He was warm with life, but, he was making the faintest, machine-like humming noise that came out of his neck. 

“We’re the same,” Makoto mumbled, he felt like he was going to double over and start sobbing, “You’re just like me?” 

“Hey, I was right, he’s never been in a fight before,” Makoto heard the Rin guy laugh, almost hysterically, and Haru let out a noise of irritation. For once Makoto didn't really care. It felt nice.

“Uh, sorry for headbutting you,” The other cyborg stuttered softly, his voice deep and gruff but yet awkward and somewhat sweet. 

Makoto shook his head to dismiss his words, backing up and away from the half-hug so he could wipe away a  tear forming in his eye- no, he couldn't cry, not now. “Sorry, I’ve just, never met another cyborg before..” Makoto uttered, and he saw the other flash a kind smile. Honestly, now that Makoto was almost eye-level with him, he wasn’t too terrifying anymore. 

“Oh, that’s alright,” The other said, offering out his hand again, “I’m Sousuke, nice to meet you,” His voice was deep, and he wasn't smiling anymore, but he seemed friendly enough.

“I’m Makoto,” Makoto said, and the two shook hands- and Makoto couldn't stop smiling now. He had gone from fear to happiness so quick ,he forgot how upset he had been the past week. It all felt better now. Another cyborg, someone who understood the pain of being treated like some animal. 

“Makoto,” Haru was jabbing his side with his fingers, “You totally ruined everything.”

“Yeah,” Makoto mumbled, Sousuke backing off to go hover over Rin- “Sorry, Haru.”

Haru huffed, clearly irritated, but didn't use any cruel words, only a cold glare, before he turned his attention forward. 

“So, you’ve never fought, huh? I don’t like liars,” Rin laughed, standing from his chair, “Though, I assume it’s just because you wanna please the guy?” Makoto swallowed, looking at the floor because he really didn't know how to answer that. He did want to please Haru. But Rin made it seem cruel... 

“Well, I wish you and Sousuke had a friendlier meeting, though that hug was pretty funny,” Rin smiled, Sousuke sighing heavily behind him. Sousuke towered over Rin in height, crossing his arms, “Honestly, I wish he got to intimidate you first or something, but he’s a sucker for hugs. Really, he’s such a softie,” Rin reached up to pinch one of the taller man’s cheeks, but Sousuke just slapped his hand away.  

“So, yeah, this is Sousuke- my champion, he’s the best,” Rin said with a snicker, but his words seemed genuine. So much so that the stoic man who was being talked about looked at the floor and flushed red. “And you’re Makoto if I heard right,” Rin gestured at Makoto- “Don’t know your name though.”

“Haruka,” Haru said sternly, stepping forward, “I want to fight.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Rin complained, before snapping his fingers briefly. 

Sousuke was on Makoto in seconds- not friendly, nor mean this time, just a awkward middle place. He was poking around, circling Makoto like a predator circling its prey, and Makoto could only laugh. He didn't feel scared around him anymore.  

“Why are you laughing?” Sousuke asked, picking up Makoto’s robotic hand and studying it close.

“I don’t really know,” Makoto laughed, “Maybe i’m scared. I don’t know.” 

Rin and Haru were arguing in the background, Haru snapping sternly while Rin made these laid back remarks that were probably making Haru more irritated.

“I can’t throw Makoto into a fight, he’s never fought before, especially against Sousuke. Sousuke will literally destroy him.” 

“No he won’t! Makoto’s really tough.”

“Yeah, right, poor guy was shaking like a leaf a few seconds ago.”

“That’s because he’s stressed around crowds!”

“Mhm, right, and in the stadium there's at least a thousand who come to watch fights.”

“Please!” 

“Sorry, no.” 

Sousuke was looking at Makoto’s arm closely, studying his shoulder and where it attached to Makoto’s real body, and that was when he went stiff. “Uh, Rin?”

“Yeah?” Rin asked, Makoto looking over Sousuke’s frame to glance at Rin and Haru, who were now looking at the two cyborgs. 

“His parts were made by Ryugazaki,” Sousuke uttered, and Rin had pushed Sousuke to the side and was staring intensely at Makoto’s arm. Okay, now Makoto was deadly afraid. 

“Shit,” Rin hissed heavy under his breath, “Shit.” Makoto was trying to pull away, wiggling under Rin’s grip. He looked back at Sousuke, and Sousuke nodded- as if they had some sort of telepathy going. 

“You wanna fight?” Rin asked Makoto, and Makoto looked to Haru. Haru nodded, so Makoto nodded. “You’ve got yourself a fight, kid.” 

Makoto watched Haru smile, if only slightly. That smile was worth the world. 

“Ah, just, I’ll put you two on the roster, and, when you walk in here on saturday they’ll let you in. I’ll find you from there.” Rin explained, looking honestly panicked but yet angry and determined. An awkward smile lifted his lips, but, it was like he was stressed as well. “These fights last until one of them faints, I’m assuming Makoto is either a guard type or a fighting type. If he’s a guard type, i’ll kick your ass, ‘Haruka’,” Rin glared at Haru, “Guard types keep pushing until they die, they won’t faint, you got that? He’s a fighting type, right?”

Haru nodded meekly. Makoto wanted to die. He really ,really wanted to die. Right here right now, he just wanted to curl up on the floor and stop existing. 

“I’ll see you two saturday night, now get out,” Rin demanded while finding his seat, stumbling into it and taking a big gulp of his drink. Sousuke stepped towards Haru, instructing him to leave with a silent expression- and as Haru dragged Makoto to move out of the bar, Sousuke respectfully bowed his head.  Makoto waved at Sousuke as Haru dragged him out.

  


Even later that night, as Makoto ran over the happenings of the days events, he couldn't help but feel afraid. The room they were renting was tiny, and they’d have another week in it if they cut their food prices in half. Makoto agreed to stop eating as much until they got money again... He could deal with that. 

Makoto sat on the edge of the bed, cleaning off his new arm with a damp towel- the light in the room was little to none, so Makoto had taken the liberty to light a candle. The room was so small, his kneecaps pressed against the wall. 

Makoto thought about being home. He thought hard about nights he couldn’t settle, and Haru would always coax him and soothe him into relaxation by rubbing his back and brushing his hair with his fingers. Sometimes they’d talk about whatever was on Makoto’s mind, and sometimes they’d talk about whatever was on Haru’s mind. Than, after Makoto would relax- Haru would shut him down. 

Now that he didn't need to be shut down anymore, Makoto thought he could enjoy the peace of sleep. But he couldn't. He just felt cold whenever he settled down- so much so that he couldn’t rest. 

So, he sat, knowing Haru was fast asleep or at least getting there. He was glad Haru was at peace.  Makoto hummed softly to himself, some sort of happy song that came to his mind as he cleaned in between the knuckles on his prosthetic-  attempting to make his night positive. 

He was scared to fight. That anxiety refused to go away. Makoto wasn’t a fighter.. He was a lover! Sure, he had killed someone, but that was because he felt threatened. Besides, Makoto hardly remembered that night at all, it was like a big, stressful blur. Around another cyborg, a kind one at that- Makoto knew he couldn't fight. He hadn't felt threatened before around Sousuke, and if he was in a stadium getting ready to fight someone he only found comforting, Makoto was in for a bad time. 

Not only that but he was a guard type. He was going to get his ass kicked. Makoto’s humming was interrupted by his own low moan, a frustrated, desperate sound. He set his arm down at the beds end, and he got up to use the bathroom.

He was basically pinned between the wall and the bed as he shuffled to the little bathroom in the corner. 

After coming back, he noticed Haru was sitting up in bed. Immediately, Makoto apologised, as if he was programmed to do that. He wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t.

Haru rubbed his eyes, letting out a quiet, sleepy shnuffle as Makoto reached to pinch the candle light between his fingers to silence its light. “Makoto?” Haru called out, blinking a few times.

“Yeah?” Makoto answered, and before Haru could return, Makoto kept going, “Sorry if i’m keeping you up, I’m going to sleep now.” Or, well, he’d try to go to sleep, at least.

“It’s okay,” Haru answered. He sounded tired. Really tired. But it was like he was having a dream, his voice was soft and lofty, not weighted down by the clutches of sleep. “You stressed?”

Makoto was laying down, shuffling under the thin, cheap blankets. He meekly nodded through the dark. “Yeah..”

“Don’t be,” Haru sighed, laying back down. He looked up at the ceiling, squinting- as if he was trying to focus on something- “You’ll do fine. I’ll call it off if anything goes wrong, okay?”

Makoto was shocked by the words alone. Sure, if this happened three weeks ago, Haru would’ve hugged him and told him he wouldn’t make him fight if he didn't want to- but, knowing that Haru would somewhat protect him was nice. He was surprised to hear kind words from Haru, he’d never been mean to Makoto- just uninterested. So, when Haru reached out to pet his hair for a few moments, Makoto felt jolts run up his spine. 

Makoto made a noise akin to a purr, rubbing his head up into Haru’s hand- his whole body soothing with the touch.

“Relax, okay?” Haru mumbled, his voice soft and sleepy. He retracted his hand as he turned over, curling up to sleep.

“Uhuh,” Makoto mumbled, “Goodnight.” 

He didn't get anything in return, but he assumed it was because Haru was fast asleep. 

/**/

  


Haru handed Makoto yet another water bottle- he was chugging them down as if he needed water to breath. He threw the now-empty water bottle down, taking in a sharp exhale before nearly inhaling the... Fith... Sixth? Water bottle in seconds. Makoto took a moment, panting as water dribbled from his lips, and then he let the water bottle drop to the floor. 

He just sat for a moment, panting and wheezing. 

“You good?” Haru asked nervously, and Makoto nodded shallowly. 

Honestly, Haru felt... Worried. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was worried of losing and not getting any money, losing and having Makoto- his only protection- get torn to shreds. Or maybe, he was actually worried for Makoto’s well being for once. Just maybe. 

Maybe his feeling was starting to come back, maybe now that he was starting to get over his parents death- maybe throwing Makoto to the side like that was just because Haru was mourning. 

Though, when Makoto started to hiccup into his hands, Haru still felt cold. He hated feeling like this, but he couldn't help it. 

“I’m scared,” Makoto whispered, shaking- “I don’t wanna die, Haru, I’m so scared.”  Makoto’s hands dug into his forehead, and he let out a strangled whine. 

“You won’t die, Makoto.” Haru said softly, kneeling down to take Makoto’s hand from his face, so he could look him dead in the eyes. They were that deep, forest-green they always were, but they were puffy with tears. “You’re not going to.” Haru’s voice was stern. Apparently Makoto didn't like that becuase he was pushing away.

They were in some sort of.. Prepping room. Basically, the bar he had been in a few days ago connected to two rooms that lead straight to the battlefield. Rin and Sousuke- his opponents- Haru assumed were in the other room which was on the opposite side that they were on. The battlefield was big and open, a circle of spectators sitting in bleachers caging them in. Apparently being here scared Makoto- scared Makoto more than Haru had ever seen him be scared.

“Haru, please,” Makoto yelped, backing up to a stand, “I can’t do this, I can’t,” He was shaking his head, backing up- but Haru knew Makoto wouldn't leave without permission from Haru, and Haru was’nt letting him leave. 

“Makoto, we have no other choice,” Haru mumbled, stepping forward to pursue Makoto, “We’re fighting.”

“I’m fighting!” Haru was shocked by the yell. He never heard Makoto raise his voice, even though it was pathetic sounding... “I’m the one who's fighting! I can’t fight! I’ve never fought a day in my life unless I felt someone was trying to hurt you, which, no one is!” 

Haru blinked, watching as Makoto panted and shook with what was probably terror and stress. “Can you just.. Pretend someone is trying to hurt me?” Haru mumbled. A weak argument.

“No, Haru, I can’t, it doesn’t work that way..” Makoto answered, putting his head in his hands. “I can’t do this. I know mom and dad said to protect you, and this isn’t the way to do it- I’m going to get destroyed out there.”

“You won’t,” Haru said, trying to shove some rationality into Makoto’s brain as well as his own. For some reason- hearing the words ‘mom and dad’ just started to make Haru’s heart tick. His tail started to swish- probably because of the jolts of anxiety shooting down his spine. 

“Mom and dad didn’t build me for this, mom and dad wouldn’t want this-” Makoto uttered, and with the third mention of his parents- Haru felt something snap. Like something in his brain just let go, all the tension releasing in one gush of hateful wind that came out in the form of sound.

“They aren’t your parents!” Haru yelled- one of the lightbulbs in the room popping loudly and going out. Makoto yelped, probably at the loud noise- and he jumped back like a scared animal. 

The room should’ve been flooded with darkness, if not for the side of the room that was just a huge opening that lead directly to the battlefield- the sun shining in and flooding the room with light. So, Haru could still see the way the fire in Makoto’s eyes quickly died. The way his expression went from frustration to a acceptance that was so sad it almost made Haru take back his words. His lips slowly dropped from a scowl, his eyebrows which were knitted in confusion rested flat over his eyes- Makoto looked like Haru had punched him, punched him hard- and then  just accepted it. 

There was a voice outside- a loud, booming voice of an announcer, telling them it was time to start the match, and Makoto was stepping towards the opening in the room. 

“Wait, Makoto,” Haru spoke, and Makoto glanced back at him. His eyes dead, his body relaxed, his mouth closed in a straight line- Haru only froze up, hardly able to stutter out a response. “I, um, Rei made you a chip, to help you fight,” Haru slid the little red chip from his pocket- taking Makoto’s arm to slide it into the little  slots in his underarm. “There.” 

Makoto sighed as if he had only slightly hoped Haru was going to apologise. Haru felt bad for letting him down.

“You know, you’re right, Haru,” Makoto said, his voice nearly completely flat- it scared Haru, it scared him bad, and he wanted that sweet, whiny tone back in his life. “I was always more of a family pet.” 

Haru felt like he was getting hit in the face with the fear that he wouldn't get that lovely voice back. Even though it had only been a minute of Makoto acting like this, somehow, Haru knew he had broken him, and Haru started to tremble with the fear that just like that, he had lost Makoto. Like the cold reality that he wasn’t treating Makoto right was hitting him- and Makoto had just accepted that he was the machine Haru had been treating him as. 

Haru felt stupid. He made a mistake. A big mistake. Makoto looked broken, and Haru wondered if he had killed the rest of the sanity in Makoto’s mind. 

Haru felt his heart sink as Makoto’s name was called from the field, and before Haru could sputter some nervous nonsense at him, Makoto was stepping forward into the field. 

From the other side of the field, Sousuke Yamazaki came out, lumbering and huge. Rin followed him out- his red hair glinting in the sun, and he watched Rin give Sousuke a soft kiss on the cheek, and a brief, but tight hug. 

They bumped fists, and Rin retreated back into his own room. 

Haru looked how healthy and lively the larger male looked. Makoto had clearly lost weight in nearly three weeks, and his expression- oh god, he looked tense but yet nonchalant, and Haru knew he should be scared- normal Makoto would be scared- but Haru had dragged something out of Makoto that wasn't like him and Haru felt the rest of the world seize up on him for it.

The big, booming voice was announcing names over the crowds absurdly loud cheering- Haru was happy he was in here, but as Makoto’s legs started to tremble he got worried. Really worried. The announcing was over in seconds, and it was like a flash when Sousuke charged straight into Makoto and the crowd boomed with cheers and applause. 

Haru, for a moment, thought it was over. That he could drag Makoto home, and patch him up, and try to get that sweet tone back in his voice. Apologise, tell him everything was right and that Makoto was so much more than he could ever imagine.  But it wasn’t, because Haru heard a deeper, pained cry -that was not like Makoto’s high pitched cries of pain- and Haru saw as Sousuke was fell back, blood spurting from his nose. 

Makoto had hit him. And hard.

Maybe Makoto could win this? Haru mouthed a yes- punching the air with his hands. He almost didn't care about the money now, the money wasn’t a factor- getting Makoto back safely was. 

Makoto let out a noise that was similar to a bark, a infuriated sound- and Haru assumed the data the chip carried got to his head. His assumption was correct, because as soon as Sousuke charged Makoto charged back- the two men pushing against each other in a test to who was stronger.  The crowd screamed with excitement, the big booming voice telling exactly what was going on. 

Though, the hope Haru had quickly died when Sousuke’s own fake-arm slammed into Makoto’s face, knocking the smaller backwards with a loud yelp. He tumbled into the dirt, but was on his feet again- faster than Haru had ever seen him move, so fast that the dirt that lined the battle field kicked up around Makoto- and Makoto forced himself into Sousuke’s stomach, knocking the other over. Whilst ontop of him, Makoto slammed his fist into Sousuke’s chest, the larger of the two letting out a painful gasp as dust fluttered around the both of them from the impact of the hit. 

Sousuke struggled for breath, gasping painfully- and Haru thought Makoto was going to land another hit while Sousuke was down, but that was when Haru watched Makoto’s body tense.

He was frozen. Panting. Shivering. And through the loud screams of the crowd, Haru could almost hear that machine-like humming coming from Makoto- a noise he wasn’t supposed to make anymore. Through the thousands of spectators, Haru could pick out Makoto’s specific energy and he could tell something wasn’t right with him.

Rei said something about the chip not working properly if Makoto didn't feel a sense of urgency. 

“Go Sousuke!” Haru heard Rin’s voice tear through the rest of the crowd, and as soon as he yelled Sousuke slammed his fist into Makoto’s jaw. Makoto tried to regain his footing like last time, but Sousuke had slammed a kick into Makoto’s legs- knocking him over with ease.

Haru heard the slam of Makoto’s body hitting the hard dirt, and he could almost feel it when Sousuke got hold of his good arm and twisted it back. Makoto howled in pain, his scream rattling the entire stadium with such a pure amount of pain. It was deep and raw- not like Makoto’s high pitched yelps of fear, this was true pain. Haru had never heard such a thing from Makoto.

But, as soon as Haru found his eyes- there was nothing recognisable in Makoto’s expression. 

It had to be the chip. It had to be.

Makoto struggled, and as his arm slipped from Sousuke’s grip, another kick found the top of his head. But- Makoto rolled back over, and he was back on his feet. 

Haru wanted Makoto to give up. Wanted him to lay down in the dirt- wanted him to give in, so Haru could bring him somewhere and fix him. But Haru knew he was too far gone. 

Haru felt ice in his veins. He had made a terrible, terrible mistake. 

Makoto got a punch in, knocking Sousuke back. His new arm was powerful, that was for sure- proven by the thick redness Sousuke was spitting from his mouth. The crowd was howling as Sousuke spat a huge wad of blood to the dirt, people screaming his name- Makoto was growling and hissing, and so was Sousuke. The two cyborgs simply sizing each other up now. It was a second of peace.

They charged again, Sousuke’s shoulder forcing into Makoto’s chest. It was a horrible surprise when Makoto yelped- and Haru was confused for a moment when Sousuke looked like he was hugging Makoto’s body closer to his, Makoto pushing back quickly. When Makoto finally separated, Haru saw the series of three, thick spikes that had retracted themselves from the large shoulder cuff on Sousuke’s prosthetic, decorated with Makoto’s blood. 

But Makoto responded like an animal- charging again despite the stumbling of his feet and the shivering of his body. Sousuke did the same thing, slamming his shoulder into Makoto’s chest as if it were nothing- this time knocking him back and slamming a solid fist into Makoto’s jaw. 

Haru saw the spray of blood, and as Makoto tumbled to the dirt again, the trail of blood that stained the dirt was the same sickening red color. 

Haru hoped Makoto was done, crossing his fingers and praying to every god thought up by anyone ever that Makoto would give up. 

But the world hated Haru, and after the seconds passed Makoto was attempting to climb to his feet. He was spitting, hissing and panting, his face contorted in anger and what could’ve been fear- blood leaking from his lips and a serious tear in his chest, his tanktop being soaked with blood as the seconds passed. 

“Makoto,” Haru nearly sobbed, covering his mouth. He couldn’t do anything. It wasn’t like he could just... Jump in the middle of the fight. They’d keep going until one of them fainted- which meant either Makoto would win, or he’d die. 

Wait a second, he totally could jump in the middle of the fight. 

And Haru did just that as Sousuke stomped on the middle of Makoto’s back- a crack sounding through the air followed by the sound of Makoto’s screams. Makoto barely managed to push him off, but he collapsed into the dirt again, still growling and hissing.

Before Sousuke could do anything else- Haru had thrown himself over Makoto, the sun from the open sky blaring in his eyes and angered screams of the spectators exploding all around him. 

“You’re going to kill him!” Haru nearly screamed, feeling Makoto tremble and shake underneath him.

Sousuke let out a angry yell- nothing like the awkward lumbering giant Haru met at the bar, and Haru feared for his life for a moment before he heard that sharp voice cut through the crowd.

“Sousuke, off!” Haru looked up to see Rin sprinting across the battlefield, Sousuke’s tense body relaxing immediately. He took a step back, Rin skidding to a halt next to him. The crowd had gone eerily silent again. 

Haru wasn’t met with kind words as he crawled off of Makoto, picking up Makoto’s head to let him rest in his lap- though, Makoto wasn’t happy with the idea of resting. He was still shaking and panting- growling under his breath as he tried to struggle away from Haru. But, he was so weak he couldn't. Blood was staining his lips and pooling at Haru’s pant leg. 

It was an indescribable feeling having Makoto in his clutches again. A certain happiness, relief- a protectiveness Haru hadn’t felt over Makoto, or anyone, in a long time. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Rin cursed, “Sousuke could’ve killed you! He’s in fucking fight mode, I could’ve been charged for accidental murder!” Rin screamed, his face a shade of red and his lips raised to show his rows of sharp teeth- “You can’t stop a fight just because you realized you were losing!”

Haru took a breath, swallowing down any sobs that were threatening to come out. “I lied to you,” Haru hissed under his breath.

Rin blinked, “What?”

“I lied!” Haru snapped, “He’s a guard type!” 

Rin and Sousuke, who were both rather tan men, went sheet-white in seconds. The larger of the two backing up, putting his blood covered hands over his mouth in shock-Rin going eerily silent from his screaming fit. 

Haru took this moment to slip the chip out of Makoto’s arm, shoving it back into his pocket- and pressing a kiss to Makoto’s sweaty forehead. He whined softly- his body relaxing as soon as the chip left his arm.

“Why the fuck,” Rin cursed under his breath, “I swear i’m gonna kick your ass, I’m going to murder you,” Rin sneered, still though, his face was pale and limbs stiff. 

“We gotta get him to Ryugazaki,” Sousuke mumbled, his voice small- “Ryugazaki made him so we gotta get him there. I , I tore him up pretty bad-”

“I can see that! Jesus, my day keeps getting worse and worse!” Rin huffed angrily, “After we fix him, i’m going to kill you.” Rin said, and for some reason, Haru felt he was serious. Honestly, Haru didn't blame him. 

Haru felt tears start to run down his cheeks, and his hands which were running through Makoto’s dirty brown locks start to shake. Rin was making a hand motion at the announcer, and Haru didn't listen to what the announcer said but whatever it was- it made the crowd boo and scream angrily. 

Sousuke was scooping up Makoto’s lifeless body into his arms, and it seemed he knew right where to go. It was quick, without stops, and the three men nearly sprinted out of the building arena together.

Haru felt like the world was collapsing around him.

He had taken Makoto for granted, and now, he could be dead. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so yeah thanks for reading my garbage fanfic so far wow!! you made it thank you
> 
> um so... mako/sou will have a close friendship, and haru/rin will also have a good broship but right now they wanna kill eachother  
> also rei/rin have a weird thing going on lol  
> but yeah reminder that the main ships are makoharu and sourin nomatter how gay they all get ok 
> 
> OK some stuff about... sou and rin i guess... .   
> sousuke is a fighting type cyborg, ( theres three different main types in tis universe, which is serving, fighting and gaurd. gaurd is a weird mix of the two lol ) which means his programming is much simpler then Makoto's. He's much like Makoto in the sense that he has complete control of his emotions and actions almost all of the time. Sousuke does not have keywords to activate certain things like mako nor does he store a lot of data as it is mostly useless to him because his purpose is cage fighting ! Sousuke is an incredibly hard hitter and good fighter but he can get knocked out easily and and therefore repaired quickly. He has one 'mode' which Rin can trigger, which is really only for fighting ! he just gets slightly more violent and his emotions are dulled, but Sousuke can knock himself out of it if he tries hard enough. 
> 
> Rin is a lizard man lol !! idk why !! why isnt he a shark man? i dont know liard sounded more fun!!!!! Rin is cold blooded and often is seen wearing big furry jackets to keep himself warm (he hates the cold, gets all slow and tired when it is cold and is more susceptible to getting sick). he's got a funny forked tongue that works exactly how a lizards does! he picks up lil particles in the air which greatly improves his smell. hes got those sharp teefers. also he can see normally his eyes are just funny and black. thats about it for rin he's really just a cold guy with a funny tongue. oh he hs claws too i guess . what a furry
> 
> ANYWAYS!! thank you soo much for reading!! sorry if this chaper was bad orz!!! pls let me know what i should improve on!!! comments are super appreciated but honestly im honored that you got this far alone than kyou!!!


	3. Relation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey long time no see boys 
> 
> hhh i got inspired to write this thing agaain because of that... sourin dragon fic... . its so good um anyway!
> 
> most of this chapter is old. like,really old. See the thing is with this one I wrote this one a while ago, but for some reason I never posted it? I re-wrote a few things here and there, but overall this whole chapter is about a year old so sorry its kinda bad!!  
> anyway sorry for the long wait!! I'm hoping to finish this at some point !!
> 
> HO ALSO !! I MADE UPDATED REFS FOR THE BOY SQUAD http://lace--prince.tumblr.com/post/163666481400/because-of-that-one-sourin-dragon-fic-i-got 
> 
> this chapter is mostly about Haru connecting w/ other ppl besides makoto... bad boy makes some friends. .... . kinda   
> !!! yaya!!sorry for the long wait hope yall like this chapter <3

Haru stared at the food in front of him. A fancy meal, a pinkened, soft fish with decorations of green vegetables and wet fruits- it all looked amazing, and his stomach lurched and twisted from a long day with no food, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat a single bite. He just tortured himself, staring at the meal- his brain worn out from crying. 

A stern voice snapped him out of his trance. “Eat.” The voice demanded, and Haru looked up to see red eyes glaring at him from across the table. “Go on,” Rin urged, sounding a little more gentle this time as Haru picked up the fork with shaking fingers. Oh, how happy Makoto would’ve been to see all of this food... But he wasn’t here. Haru moved the fish’s body with his fork, solemnly staring at it’s meat. “Put it in your mouth,” Rin instructed, his voice flatly irritated this time.

Haru took his first bite- a small piece. It was soft and tender, and everything that his parent’s cooking wasn’t. He sighed once he swallowed it, letting his fork drop to the table.

“Don’t like it?” Rin questioned bluntly, swallowing down his own piece of steak once he tore it up with those sharp teeth of his. Haru pressed his lips together, looking down at the plate. “You should eat whats given to you.” Rin urged, and Haru weakly picked up his fork again, taking another bite. Admittedly, it was good- the best thing Haru had probably had. It was rich, and soft, and the perfect balance of sweet and savory- but Haru could’nt enjoy it. He absolutely couldn’t. He didn't care that it was free, and that Rin was paying, he felt his stomach knot and twist with the world of consequences he had brought upon himself. 

Makoto could be dead. 

Haru, could no longer cry. He had already dried himself up, felt empty- there were no more tears to be shed- just anxiety and guilt that wracked his body from head to toe. He deserved it, he deserved to feel terrible because thats how Makoto had felt for these past few weeks. Haru could never get those words out of his head- ‘I guess I was more of a family pet.” Makoto’s tone was haunting, and it made him sick as he tried to gulp down his food.

“I don’t deserve this,” Haru croaked, and Rin looked up from his heavy meal with a scowl. 

Rin shoved another peice of meat into his mouth before continuing, “Whether you deserve it or not doesn’t matter,” Rin said, “You’ve had a long day. A long week, probably. Hell, maybe even a long month.” Rin spoke casually ,though, there was a certain punch to his voice. “You’re an elekin, I thought they’ve been dead for years. You must be the most wanted guy in the universe, and depending on how you’ve been treating Makoto, the both of you must’ve went through something awful.” 

Haru paused, and Rin scoffed. “Still doesnt excuse that,” Rin spoke sharply, Haru’s gut clenching- before Rin spoke again, his voice still bitter but.. Gentler. “But, Don’t focus on that right now. Just eat.” Rin’s fork clinked against his plate, the two of them continuing in silence. Haru was hesitant as he started to eat, small bites turning into bigger ones as he went. 

“I don’t know how you got here,” Rin said after a long time of silence, his words like a sigh as if he had been thinking hard about them, “But I know we both ended up here the same way,” Haru looked up at Rin, nearly glaring at him for being so insensitive, so cruel. Rin was the champion of bot fighting, he was rich, was admired- but then, Haru found himself looking into those odd red eyes, and he remembered. “We were both chased out of our home,” Rin said, glancing cruelty at a peice of lettuce at the end of his fork, “Families killed. Learned to fend for ourselves... Though, you clearly depend on Makoto for that part.” 

Haru looked up at Rin- finding comfort in the similarity, yet ,confusion. “You must have it worse,” Rin said, “You’re like a legend. A myth,” Rin set his fork down, a wicked grin finding his lips, “C’mon, you gotta be able to do something cool, right?” 

Haru instinctively shook his head. Boiling the water in the bathtub wasn’t cool. Making light bulbs pop when he got angry wasn’t cool either. “I froze a plant once,” He said, thinking back to the time in Ryugazaki shop- that was... Kind of cool. 

“That’s it?” Rin urged, “The entire governments probably after you and all you can do is freeze plants?” Haru shrugged - Rin clearly didn't beileve that. Though, the reminder that the whole galaxy was after him wasn’t the best reminder either, especially when Makoto wasn’t around... Hell, Haru would’ve felt better if Sousuke was here. He had a much more intimidating feel than this skinny lizard man. Rin was already done with his plate full of food, and was starting to noisily sip at his drink. “How’d you end up here?” 

Haru slunk back in his chair. That’d only make him feel worse.

Rin stared at him intently, expecting a story- but, he gave up with a sigh. “Well,” Rin started, leaning forward in his seat, “Why don’t I tell you how I ended up here? That make you feel a little less alone?” Rin asked, Haru meekly nodding- just enough for Rin to see. “I was a lot younger than you, that’s for sure. Probably... Fifteen, I think. I didn't have a bot either, you’re lucky.” The mention of Makoto made Haru’s stomach spin, “One day I woke up to the sound of sirens and I could see lights. There was some, muffled voices, or some shit -demanding we go outside, I think,” Rin’s eyebrows knitted in focus, and Haru- admittedly, got somewhat into it, “And then, they came in, and shot my dad,” Rin’s voice strained ever-so-slightly, “Man, he fought like hell. I’m glad he went out fighting, that’ll be my only hope when they finally decide I gotta go too,” Rin looked weirdly triumphant- A flame in his eyes that looked like it had been burning strong for many years. Rin was older, maybe he had gotten past it. That must’ve been it. “Anyways,” Rin started again, sounding like he was telling an old fantasy tale, “My mom, whos entirely human, was telling me what to do when they killed her.”

Rin closed his eyes, focusing hard- “Run and never look back, was what she had told me.” Rin paused, only to grin- “And oh, do I look back- but, I’ll never put myself there. If you know what I mean. I look back only to see how far i’ve come. I’ve done so many wonderful things in this lifetime.” 

“Don’t you, every thing back on what could’ve been?” Haru asked his voice shy. Rin immediately shook his head, grinning proudly at Haruka.

“Never.”  Rin announced, ending his story with a proud slurp of his drink. 

Haru paused in thought. Something was missing. Spikes and hard expressions- Sousuke- where did Sousuke come from ? Was he Rin’s protector as a child, like Makoto was? “What about Sousuke?” Haru asked, an Rin hummed.

“When I got off my planet, I went to this really shady trading planet. There was a lot of illegal bot fights there, I’m talking about cyborgs who were reduced to scrap, or who were abandoned by their owners, were sent to unfair fights where they would get ripped apart by some machine,” Rin explained, “That’s how I met Sousuke ! He was being sent to his death for being ineffective, and since we were the same age, I felt the urge to save him.” Rin was saying, “Dirty bastards, I bet they’d be shocked to see where he is now.”

“Why’d you leave him back at the shop?” Haru asked after, and Rin’s eyebrows knitted.

“He wanted to stay back, I didn't leave him there. He wanted to apologise to Makoto,” Rin explained, “And, I think it would help Makoto to see a familiar face.”

Haru nodded, but it felt like someone had tossed a match into his gasoline-lined stomach. Haru wanted that familiar face to be his, he wanted to apologise- Sousuke had no reason for apologies- Haru had sent Makoto in there and messed him up badly with not only the fight itself, but the misuse of the chip he had been given. He could remember Ryugazaki expression when the four men burst into the waiting room- a waiting room that was chock full of people- Haru clutching Makoto’s lifeless body which dangled torn and broken in Sousuke’s arms.  It was an expression of fear, frustration, shock. Makoto’s heart was only a flicker when Haru parted from him. Ryugazaki gave him no word on how serious Makoto’s condition was, just a accusing glare that he very much deserved. 

“How did you and Makoto meet?” Rin asked, cocking his head to the side innocently as if he hadn't just murdered Haru’s train of thought. 

“We’ve been together since we were young. My parents made him to protect me.” 

“Figures, something as rare as you needs a protector. I’m guessing you’re not very fond of him?”

“No-!” Haru nearly shouted, Rin moving backwards at Haru’s shift in tone- “I love him. I love him a lot.” Haru ducked his head down as Rin’s eyes flickered with interest.

“Tell me more.” Rin demanded. Haru was in such a weak state that he could only do as asked.

“He was my only friend. He’s been my best friend since we were little, we understand each other, we can talk without words. He’s been my everything since day one.” Haru gripped the edge of the table, squeezing it to try to relieve the clutch of his throat, “I pushed him away because he’s the closest thing to me. When my parents died, he acted just like a robot, and it scared me half to death.” Haru’s breath flickered in his throat, his neck tightening to the point where he felt as though he was gasping for air- “Today I realized I hurt him, and, he’s the one person in the world I can’t stand to see hurt.” 

There was a long, pause of silence until Haru’s breath filtered normally through his body, filling his blood with needed oxygen as his chest heaved. Rin clicked his tongue, satisfied with that answer- before continuing onto another topic like that never happened. Not rudely, just simply accepting that was Haru’s conclusion.

“He doesn't seem like a very good fighter, Sousuke beat him in two minutes,” Rin said, “We’ll have to work on that if he’s going to protect you.” 

“He’s much better at fighting, its just,” Haru paused, “I put this stupid chip in him that I thought would help him fight, but I was supposed to use it only as a last resort kind of thing. I think it, messed him up, mentally. He was winning until, he stopped ‘working’. When he was on top of Sousuke.” 

Rin made a small noise in the back of his throat, “Chips are dumb. Sousuke hates them, says it feels unnatural, or something like that.” Haru heard a baby cry somewhere in the restaurant. He could feel the shift in aura around him as it did so, exploding with life coming from the direction of the sound. Haru flinched at the mere intensity of it. “Whats up? Don’t like kids?”

Haru glared at a gleaming Rin, before shaking his head. “Releases a lot of energy.” Haru explained vaguely, and he could tell Rin was rather confused- “Thanks for food.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Rin breathed, “We’ll stick around until Makoto is back on his feet. Something as rare as you shouldn't walk the streets alone. Me and Sousuke will be your babysitters for now.”

“I don’t get why you’re doing this,” Haru mumbled, “You hate me, don’t you?”

“Not really,” Rin said, “I already screamed at you for what you did to Makoto, you recognized it's wrong, that’s all I want.” Rin’s tone lowered, shifting to a deep whisper- covered in mystery- “You don’t understand how much your kin means to this universe. Not yet, anyways. We need to keep you safe.” 

Haru gulped. He didn't need this right now- but, thankfully Rin stopped talking. Haru closed his eyes- letting the cold seep in once more. For the first time in his life, Makoto’s hand was not nearby to hold. His laughter was not heard, nor was his presence even felt. Haru felt empty. 

 

/**/

 

Rei did not come out of the back room until everyone had left, besides for Haru and his two chattering accomplices. Well, one chattering accomplice, the other was just sitting there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. 

When Rei came from the back room, his hands were clad in gloves and a pair of goggles strapped to his face in place of his square-rimmed glasses. He was gracefully peeling off the rubber gloves, the gloves not even sticking to the fair skin of his gangling fingers. 

Haru jumped to his feet with a speed he didn't even know he possessed- “Makoto,” He spat, his tone panicked and flustered. Rei answered him with a slow glare.

“He’ll live,” Rei’s tone was cold ,but Haru fell back in his seat with a warm sigh of relief. “He’s damaged pretty badly, though. You used the chip in the way I instructed you not too, a good amount of his programming has been damaged.” Haru started to curl in on himself as soon as Rei continued- “You haven’t even paid me back for your previous visit, and the fixing of his innerworkings alone is going to cost much more money than that.” 

“Lay off, Ryugazaki,” Rin’s voice was stern in the air, and Rei’s head snapped towards the sound. Haru swore he could see the normally polite man’s pupils dilate nearly unnaturally as he focused on Rin- before reducing to pinpoints in the matter of a second. “Kid’s been through enough today. I’ll pay for it.” 

“Do not act like I’m the bad guy, Matsuoka-san,” Rei said, his voice eerily calm. Sousuke was suddenly on his feet, his eyes narrow- “I would gladly fix the poor boy in my possession for free, but an operation like this could put my business back years if not funded properly.” 

“I’m not saying that,” Rin huffed, and Sousuke shot a glare at his red-haired friend, telling him to cutoff the arguing- “I’m saying to be nice to him. He’s been through a lot today.”

“You know who else has been through a lot today?” Rei murmured- and Rin cursed under his breath- “The poor child in my back room who is hooked up to a machine to keep his heart beating. Murmuring the name of the boy who has put him in this position every five minutes.” 

“I’ve talked to him, Rei,” Rin snapped, and Haru’s heart was starting to hammer. Something dark was hanging in the air. “Makoto’s his childhood friend, they’re real close-” Rei had scoffed at that, but Rin continued- “Haru’s parents died, and Makoto acted as his programming told him too. They’re both upset, and Haru told me he feels terrible about what he did.” Rin explained. Something was off about Rin’s tone too, it was.. Oddly soothing, now. Like he was trying to calm Rei down, yet fight with him at the same time. “He said he’s gonna treat him good again. Everyones just a little scared right now.” 

Rei looked at Haru again, glancing at him- his violet eyes looking.. Dull. But not in a dead way, he looked like he was about to shed his human skin and turn into some hideous monster or something. His pupils dilated to the point where the color was only a thin ring wrapped around an endless black.

“It’s highly illegal to do this sort of thing,” Rei said- dull ,flat. But his tone did not change the stab in Haruka that his next words left- “I could have him taken away.” 

Haru felt something pop. Like the lightbulbs in his house, or the time in the arena with Makoto- but this time, it was inside of him. Heat that furrowed in his body and exploded all in one quick gust of freezing cold flames. The cold in his body was wiped clean, pushing outwards all in seconds, and Haru nearly fell forward at the force of it. 

In a daze- his vision flickering, he felt arms around him, pulling him close. Haru did not resist the friendly grasp, feeling red hair tickling his neck as he was pulled into a protective hug.

“I thought you told me you couldn’t do anything cool,” Rin whispered almost cruelly, and Haru tiredly looked over his shoulder to see a sculpture of sharp icicles that emitted on the ground he stood in, encasing the chair and the wall behind it. Haru let out a broken sigh, resting his head on Rin’s shoulder in a rare moment of vulnerability, and he shrugged. 

“That’s never happened before,” Haru rasped, and Rin patted his back. Haru realized he was putting all his weight onto Rin- but he didn't stop. He just leaned on the older male, resting his shaking body. 

“Just relax,” Rin murmured. Haru heard the tapping of shoes against the cold tile floors, watching through his blurry vision as Rei marched towards the door to the back room.

“Wait,” Haru called, his voice wavering though his intention was to be stern- “You aren’t taking Makoto from me,” He said, and Rei barely looked over his shoulder.

“No,” Rei choked- sounding flustered, “He should be well enough to leave in four days. When Nagisa wakes up, he can show you where you may stay for the night.” 

With that, Rei left in silence, ducking away into the back room.

Immediately, Sousuke let out a growl, breaking the feeling of dread- “Rin, why do you have to fight him every time we come here? You know what happens-”

“I wasn’t trying to argue,” Rin defended, pressing his hand to Haru’s head- telling him to stay relaxed. “I was-”

“Don’t argue with me now,” Sousuke merely laughed, still, the strain was obvious in his tone- “We should get this guy to bed.”

“Shouldn’t I clean up the ice first?” Haru mumbled, feeling exhaustion melt his bones. It was like his energy left him all in that one moment. Haru felt Rin shook his head.

“I’m not really sure if that’s ice, we probably shouldn’t touch it.” Rin stated..

“It came from me.” Haru drunkenly argued back. Though, when he was met by silence, Haru gave up whatever weak argument was in his brain. Soon, there was feet tromping down the stairs- Nagisa weird stature hanging off the top of the doorway. 

“Woah, cool,” Nagisa chirped- his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw the mess of ice crystals sprouting from the floor, “Haru-chan, did you do that?” Nagisa’s voice was loud, almost too loud- and Haru’s ears felt sensitive to the noise. Not only that, but Nagisa was beaming with life as always, making Haru’s skin tingle with the shift of energy around him. Too much- it was way too much. Haru managed a nod, burying himself into Rin’s shoulder.

“He did,” Rin answered, his tone clearly softer now- “It was an accident, he’s just really tired now.” Haru sighed in relief- where the hell did all this nice stuff come from? Nagisa nodded, making an ‘aah’ sound as he walked towards them. 

“Rei-chan told me you guys are sleeping over?” Nagisa asked happily, Rin nodding in return, “Awesome!” Nagisa’s feet tapped against the ground in a jump. Haru saw him climb over Sousuke’s body happily clutching on his big, metal shoulder. “You should sleep with me, Sou-chan!” 

“I would,” Sousuke mumbled lowly, “But It’s best I stay with Haruka.” Sousuke, surprisingly- let the blonde boy climb up onto his shoulders. 

“Ah, that’s true! The only thing Rin’s good at is arguing with people,” There was an odd amount of salt in Nagisa’s tone, and he suddenly shot daggers at Rin- glaring him down for a split second, before returning to normal. Which was loud, happy, and too much for Haru to handle, “i’ll show you guys where you can sleep! Onward- Sousuke!” 

Sousuke acted like a big brother to some Nagisa, like, Nagisa was five-years-old or something and Sousuke was his caregiver. Sousuke let him lead him up the stairs, and Rin and Haru followed- Rin hoisting Haru over his back. Haru wasn’t picking up any signs of strain from Rin-also Haru really didn't want to walk- so he let him.

The hall up to the room upstairs was a great transition from the cold, sleek look of the rest of the shop. This, was also seemingly where they lived. It made sense, and as Nagisa led them down a warm carpeted hallway, Haru knew for sure this was where they lived. This place felt warm, happy, all the feelings of homeyness and safety surrounding Haru in a warm hug. Though, Nagisa showed them to a small spare bedroom that felt somewhat empty, but was still much better than the cold feeling the shop gave off. 

“Look familiar?” Nagisa chirped, hopping off of Sousuke, his feet hitting the ground with a solid bam before he quickly paced over to the corner, spreading out a futon. Oh, that made Haru feel good- he hadn’t seen a futon in so long- he didn't know that was a thing people did here considering how different this place was from home. Sousuke nodded, gruffly replying with a soft ‘yeah’ as he helped Nagisa spread the other three futons out. 

Rin carefully lowered Haru down to a bed- Haru was not only shocked by his surprising strength but the gentle way his tired body was being handled, and Rin stood straight. “Thanks,” Rin said to Nagisa, the blonde nodding like it was no big deal. 

“Rei-chan will probably be working on Makoto for a few hours, he has him hooked up to a machine that’ll make sure he doesn’t get any worse once he goes to sleep,” Nagisa told, “He woke up a few times when we were trying to work on him! We had to put a few blocks in his programming so he wouldn't flip out, poor guy.” 

“Why would he flip out?” Haru asked, confused. It made sense if Makoto was angry, but Makoto wasn’t one to freak out unless he was.. Scared.

“He’s a guard type,” Sousuke huffed, almost sounding irritated, “It’s his job to know where you are at all times. You not being around rustled him quite a bit.” 

“I think we should wait until morning to discuss this kind of thing,” Rin huffed, plopping down on the middle futon. He reclined against it, using his hands as a pillow as they crossed under his head. Sousuke grunted in near-silent agreement, settling in next to Rin with a heavy sigh. Haru could faintly hear Sousuke’s body hum like a machine as he did so- ticking briefly for a few moments. Sousuke’s face had swelled to a dull purple and bright red from the fight, and probably some bruises Haru couldn't see. He had been holding ice to his nose earlier, but he seemed to be either ignoring the pain from it now, or it subsided. 

“Oh! Wait, one more thing!” Nagisa piped quietly, stepping in front of Haru’s laying body- “Haru-chan! I’m really sorry if Rei got.. Angry with you. He’s, some kind of, weird, thingy,” Nagisa explained awkwardly, making a weird crossing movement with his fingers- “He’s been really good at holding himself off lately! He’s just been really tired, and sometimes the smallest, weirdest things will set him off-” Nagisa crossed his arms- “It’s nothing personal, really.”

“It’s fine,” Haru breathed, his eyelashes fluttering over his vision as he fought to stay awake.

Nagisa chimed, pacing to the door- “Well, goodnight! I’m locking you in so none of you go stomping around in the middle of the night.” Haru heard Rin gawk from next to him. “Sweet dreams!” Nagisa called, and before Rin could spring up to argue the click of the door lock was heard. 

Haru was out. Once that light was off and the door was closed shut, he was fast asleep. The last conscious thing he remembered was Rin’s voice whispering something Haru couldn't quite make out to Sousuke, but he did remember that Rin’s tone made him feel only slightly uneasy. 

 

/ ** / 

 

The next morning Haru woke early, just as dawn settled over the three men, and Haru had forgotten that he was locked in. He tried the door, but to no avail. Alright, well, he wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon, so Haru sat. Anxiety fluttered through his chest as he could feel the presence of people downstairs in the shop, people other than Makoto, Rei or Nagisa- but, Haru talked himself out of feeling too much fear over the energies down below. This place was a shop after all. Haru thought about waking Rin up, but, Rin’s peaceful snores talked him out of it.

Rin’s red hair sprawled across Sousuke’s arm - deep red and thick, so thick it fell in waves over the muscle. Rin had curled close to him, Rin’s head resting on Sousuke’s big shoulder. He, of course, was laying on Sousuke’s real arm, the one covered by tan flesh. The two men were fast asleep, and Haru could tell they wouldn't be waking up soon. A chorus of soft snores left Rin as Sousuke slept in silence next to him, his deep breathing in sync with the noises that left Rin’s mouth. 

One thing led to another and Haru was digging through Rin’s bag and found a knife. Awesome. As soon as he saw the glimmering blade he sliced a thin hole in the back of his pants- comfortably sliding his tail through. Oh god- did that feel good. In hindsight, not the best idea- considering he had to hide said tail from anyone whom was after him- but, for now it felt amazing. His sensitive flesh that covered the appendage was no longer covered by scratchy material. As soon as his tail was back in the open air- he could feel the amount of energy and life nearby intensify due to his tail being his main sourcer- but, he didn't care - having his tail swishing behind him comfortably was like a miracle. 

He could pick up Makoto’s presence much more easily now. It was soft, and flickering- but reminded him of home- and only urged Haru to go downstairs and find him. He wanted badly to talk to him, anxiety clouding his mind on what Haru would say to Makoto when he came to, what Makoto would say to Haru when he came to, how things would work from now on. It made Haru’s heart tick with fear of what was to come. But he promised himself he’d try his hardest to make things right.

With Rin’s bag open, Haru gently set the knife back in it- but couldn't help but snatch up Rin’s wallet.

Haru sat in front of the window at the end of the room, crossing his legs and watching as the bright sun made it’s way over the horizon, shining between storm clouds that never seemed to go away. The sun shone on his pale skin- and, it felt good. The sun heated his body with warm pleasantries, it created a feeling similar to Makoto’s body curled into Haru’s own. Haru had never quite seen the sun like this before, golden and glowing, casting beams of light through clouds. Haru had only witnessed it as a pinkish circle that hung in the sky, making his skin sweat and drip, sending out waves of heated nausea.  But here the sun peppered his skin with kisses, giving him one good thing that he could think of when he thought of this planet. Haru breathed, feeling his stomach clench, and release. 

He studied the leather pouch he had taken from Rin, flicking through it. It was filled with a decently thick wad of cash, and a array of different cards and licenses that were all under Rin’s name. Though, none of them really peaked Haru’s interest, until he felt something solid and thick in one of the pockets. Haru didn't feel a sliver of guilt. If this guy was taking care of him, he might as well know he’s safe to be around.

The solid object was a locket without a string, or any sort of hook to attach it. It was simply a compass with a obvious opening. Haru- curiously destroying Rin’s personal space- opened the locket. One dusty, browning picture in one half, and a just as dusty, but a clear picture in the other. The first Haru had a double take at. Rin’s dad certainly was... Interesting looking. It was a photo of a small Rin, a strange girl that certainly resembled Rin in almost every aspect, one woman, and a huge... Lizard. In a suit. Haru almost laughed. Rin’s dad was so tall he almost towered out of the shot- his scales a deep black and his eyes a faded red. One long talon rested on Rin’s shoulder- his snout twisted in a smile filled with sharp fangs. Rin’s mother was no less intimidating despite being human. She was tense with muscle and her hair cut short, much shorter than Rin’s long hair. Rin was smiling brightly- determination in his young eyes. 

The second was a picture of Rin and Sousuke. Rin’s hair actually cut much shorter, It must be a older picture- but, Rin still looked decently old. This was... Probably when he was Haru’s age. They felt more playful, and Haru had never even seen Sousuke crack so much as a tiny smirk, so Haru figured he must’ve been young. Rin and Sousuke’s cheeks were pressed close, squeezing into the tiny frame of the camera with big grins plastered on their faces like they were having the times of their lives. 

Haru sighed, placing the small silver compass back in Rin’s wallet. 

It was a while of silence before he heard a sleepy voice from behind him.

“Hey, I didn't know you had a tail,” It was Rin, his voice thick with sleep and almost unrecognisable. Haru looked over his shoulder to glance at him, Rin’s arms thrown over Sousuke’s broad chest. Funny, coming from the guy who acted like he knew more about Haru’s species than Haru himself knew.

“I do.” Haru answered. 

“Oh,” Rin responded groggily, resting his chin on Sousuke’s chest, “Wanna go clothes shopping today or something? We’ve got three days to kill.”

“We’re not going anywhere until Nagisa unlocks that door,” Haru said calmly, turning back towards the window. Rin snorted and Haru heard rustling behind him followed by silence. He assumed Rin went back to sleep. To be honest, Haru was enjoying the silence. His mind was... Quiet. And his body was warm. 

Haru thought back on the icicles he made the night before. The feeling of his energy leaving him all in that one rush - he wondered if Rei had cleaned up the icicles. Haru sure hoped it was easy to clean them, he hoped the ice melted and all there was left was to wipe up the remnants with a towel. For all the trouble he had caused everyone, he hoped at least that was easy.

Haru closed his eyes tight , basking in the sun.

 

/**/

 

Something was wrong. 

No, something was really, really wrong, because Makoto couldn’t move and he couldn’t see or hear or even feel Haru. It was like his body had been filled with steel- his muscles tense and his aching body unable to move. His chest hurt so bad it made him queasy, but all he could do was clench his jaw and try to wiggle his fingers to gain consciousness of his body. Where was Haru? There was no sign of him, but yet, Makoto’s heart wouldn't allow him to panic like he was supposed to.

“Oh! Mako-chan!” It was like they knew he was freaking out, because a little blonde boy stepped into the painfully blank room he was placed in. It was.. Nagisa ,right? Makoto’s vision was blurry, and his last interaction with said blonde boy was very limited. “You’re not supposed to be awake!”

Makoto screamed. Or at least he tried to, but all that came out was a clenched whimper. 

“It’s okay! Don’t worry, Mako-chan, you’re just on drugs,” Nagisa explained, as if that was supposed to make him feel better. Makoto breathed heavily through his nose like an angry bull- his teeth clenched together so tightly no air could surpass them.

“Haru-” Makoto gasped- his brain screaming the one word over and over. Where was he? Was this a trap? Did they get Haru while he was out? 

“Oh silly! He’s fine,” Nagisa said, pacing out of Makoto’s sight, “Don’t you remember? You lost a fight and you got beat up pretty bad, Haru brought you to us so we could fix you up! He’s right upstairs, Rin and Sousuke are looking after him.” Makoto felt a hand rustle his hair- that didn't help Makoto’s state of anxiety, but his words did. “I promise he’s okay,” Nagisa chirped, soothing a hand down Makoto’s side.

Makoto noticed the bandages wrapped around his chest that were soaked in red, the swelling in one of his eyes- the weird, fuzzy feeling in his head like some of his data was missing. Though, when Makoto tried searching for the data- he couldn’t. He couldn't access any of his data, actually. He found he was trapped without the information that had been installed on him. It wasn’t like it wasn't there- it was certainly there- Makoto just couldn’t access it. He didn't really know how that worked. 

“Lookin’ through your programming?” Nagisa questioned, though Makoto did not answer. He couldn’t answer. “Rei-chan set up some blocks so you can’t access it, since a lot of it is missing right now,” Makoto gawked as much as he could whilst his muscles were frozen- “Don’t worry! We’re going to put it back. It could harm you if you try to get it. You’ll be back to normal in no time!”  Nagisa’s voice was sweet like honey and amazingly reassuring. Makoto had no idea why he was so accepting of Haru’s abstinence- maybe it was the drugs? Maybe it was the ‘blocks’ in his programming? “Are you hurting?”

Makoto wished he could explain that, yes, everything hurt very bad, and that yes, his brain felt fuzzy and that he wasn’t working right. Even with the blocks in his data- Makoto knew he shouldn’t feel so hazy... He could hardly remember anything. Everything felt wrong and the pain in his chest did nothing to soothe that. 

“Yeah, you seem like you are, you’re all tense,” Nagisa sighed, glancing worriedly at his chest, “Don’t worry Mako-chan, just stay still-” Not like Makoto could move anyway- but he realized why Nagisa had said that right when he saw the glint of something metal held high in Nagisa’s hand- reflecting the shine of the bright ceiling lights above his head. It was a long needle- filled with something red- and Makoto tried to yell but nothing came out. He felt the pressure of a needle and the sudden sear of burning pain in his arm, lighting his viens on fire as the contents of the shot were pushed through his blood. That time Makoto screamed. His voice died in his throat after mere seconds as the world fluttered around him- darkness flickering in and out as he went silent in moments. 

“Sleep well, Mako-chan! We’ll have you fixed up in no time, sorry about this!” Was the last thing Makoto heard- but he knew he would forget all about it very soon. Makoto was out -darkness enveloping him as his thoughts and pain left him all in one rush of black .

/**/

Haru glared at the blaring sun as if it were a long-time rival. What was the point of having a planet that rained all day, but the sun being in just the right angle for it to reflect off of all of the raindrops- acting as some sort of terrifying blinding trap. Rin and Sousuke seemed to be unphased as Haru stumbled through the street, his only way of even remotely knowing where he was by picking up the partners’ energy and following it.

“Hustle Haru!” Rin barked, Haru stumbling forward as he desperately tried to keep up, “We shouldn’t be out in the open like this for too long without your gaurd!”

“What about Sousuke?” Haru complained.

“I’m meant for cheap entertainment, not protection,” Sousuke explained with a grunt- and Haru wouldn't argue. From what he had learned, Fighting types were meant solely for entertainment. They could get knocked out fast and easily repaired- whilst guard types were more in it for the kill and impossibly complex and were a pain in the ass to repair. Makoto could’ve easily killed Sousuke if not for the chip... 

“That just sounds cruel,” Rin mumbled, and Sousuke chuckled. Haru couldn’t see shit, but he could hear them at least. “You’re more than just cheap entertainment.”

“You know what I meant,” Sousuke said, and the two went silent, and all Haru could go by was the slight blur of movement in front of him and the feeling of their energy. 

When the sun finally dipped behind a cloud Haru found himself finding relief in the cold dampness of this city. The city was lined with mostly metal, or steel type buildings- varying in sizes, but they completely lined the streets like walls. The whole place was cold- soft blues and greys coloring the sky and ground alike, dusting the place with cold mist that Makoto used to hate and used to complain about his rusting arm. 

Haru clutched a plastic bag at his side- filled with clothes. Rin was spoiling him, and Haru wasnt going to question it. Clothes were a necessity, and now he had some extra ones- as well as some for Makoto. God- he couldn't wait to see Makoto again. He was hardly even nervous anymore, no anxiety swelled in his heart- he was just excited to have his Makoto back. 

Haru continued forward, averting his eyes to the sidewalk for only a moment before crashing into something that felt like a brick wall. It was just Sousuke though. His tall frame frozen as he looked to Rin.

“Hold on,” Rin arched on his heels to stand high on his toes- his strange little reptile tongue flicking through the air. There was police at the end of the street that Haru could now see, the familiar red and blue lights of panic that had permanently plastered themselves onto Haru’s memory. 

“Whats are you doing?” Haru asked, holding onto Rin’s arm- but he was completely ignored. 

“There's police,” Sousuke said firmly.

“I can see that,” Rin hissed, his anger returning. Haru could see the reflection of the sirens a great distance away- down a road and off to the side so that Haru couldn’t see what was going down- all accept the lights of the sirens-, but the cars had been sitting there for a while and he safely assumed they were not after him. 

“Rin-” Sousuke beckoned, his voice rather firm. But Rin cut through his tone easily.

“It’s us,” Rin retracted finaly, smacking his lips as his weird tongue retraced, “Half breeds.” 

Haru squinted. Why could he smell that? Haru unconsciously sniffed Rin- and nope- he smelled like a normal person. Rin on the other hand seemed panicked, not at all phased on how weird the display he had put on was . 

He glanced at Haru- his red irises dancing to meet Haru’s before turning back to the bigger male. As if he was considering Haru’s life.  “We better get going,” He replied breathlessly, dragging Sousuke and Haru both along by their wrists. 

Haru looked back, trying to pick up some sort of energy to give him a sign- Rin seemed stressed and Haru wanted to help- but, he couldn’t. The feeling was much too far away, and his tail was once again hidden by a new pair of pants- weakening his ability. 

Rin rushed them along, racing fast along the sidewalk. “Rin, it’s fine, they’re far,” Sousuke hushed- trying to calm him. 

“No,” Rin spoke firmly, “I’m on the kill list now, which is great, and then ,” Rin seemed frazzled, “If they’re cleaning out my species they have trackers out, and if someone senses Haru, we’re done for!” 

Soon Haru was being pushed through the doors of Rei’s shop, quickly through the small waiting room and up into the door that housed the stairwell. Rin messily locked it behind them- Haru and Sousuke sitting confused by the stairs. Haru hadn’t even had the time to apologise to Rei, or talk to Rei- or even ask if they could stay another night. 

“We shouldn’t assume Ryugazaki is letting us stay here,” Sousuke said cautiously, his voice hanging thick in the air- but Rin slapped it down.

“Yeah, sure, Rei would love to have a guard type tearing at his throat for not having Haru on call,” Rin snapped, marching up the stairs, “Move it.” He nearly headbutted Sousuke- and in turn Sousuke pushed Haru up the stairs. Though, Haru’s feet stumbled, and before Haru cracked his head open on the stairs Sousuke scooped him up like Haru was a feather. Sousuke was awfully strange compared to everyone Haru had met on this planet. In some ways they were a lot alike. 

Rin had locked them in the room they had spent the night in, the little spare bedroom completely empty and the floor wooden and hard. The only good thing was the window- and as Haru was about to go sit infront of it- Rin shut the blinds.

“Hey,” Haru argued weakly.

“If there is police out there we do not want them seeing you!” Rin barked, “As long as we stay inside we should be safe. No tracker is that strong.” Rin collapsed on the floor, taking a deep breath. Haru glared at him, and went to go sit in front of the closed window. “Rei better hurry up with Makoto, we need to get you two back together and fast.” Rin spoke in a hushed tone- “It might be time for the two of us to find new places.” 

Sousuke and Rin stole a glance. Haru understood, but he ignored his own worried thought . 

 

/**/ 

 

Rei’s voice was genuine with apology, and regret, as he spoke. His long fingers intertwined with each other, and he took a great sigh. 

“You see, I’m a type of tracker,” Rei explained, Haru more interested in the glass decor of the room they were in- seemingly this shop had an endless amount of rooms. “That’s how I identified your species when I first met you.”

“Is rin a tracker?” Haru asked, remembering how Rin also knew what he was right away. Rei scoffed and shook his head.

“Rin’s a targeted species, like you, so he can just recognize you. I can only assume he’s read up on other endangered species. That, and his senses are much more heightened than most.” Rei explained softly. That must be how Rin sniffed the whole police scene out yesterday with his freaky tongue “I can detect a species from the feel they give me. Somewhat like your aura sensing abilities.” Rei was starting to multitask, writing something down on a piece of paper that was seemingly unrelated to the topic- “I was used by the government at a young age to hunt down your species. Because I was somewhat of a test subject, I have some,” Rei paused, squinting his brows in thought- the movement of the pencil he held stopped- “Emotional imbalances.” 

Haru didn't even know how he ended up back in this room with Rei,to be honest.

“I get angry very easily, they turned me into something im not,” Rei mumbled, “When I was around your age, they started primarily using cyborgs and robots as trackers, and I managed to escape and wipe myself from their databases.” Rei started scribbling again- faster this time- the sound of the lead on the tip of the pencil grinding against the paper. “I’ve been trying to control my anger, but sometimes very small things can set me off, and it sends me off the edge. It is a terrible fate to someone such as I,” Rei sighed as if he were a character from a dramatic play, “So, I just wanted to apologise for my behavior. I honestly did not mean to get that angry with you, and under any other circumstances I wouldn’t have. Though, you displayed a beautiful piece of artwork in my shop.” Rei meekly smiled at that. The ice? Haru wouldn’t call that art...

“The ice?” Haru asked, cocking his head to the side. Rei nodded excitedly.

“Absolutely astonishing,” Rei explained, “Oh, how I wish I could’ve witnessed that without the hateful grip of anger blinding me.” Haru made a noise in the back of his throat to show that he absolutely didn't agree with that. “But, I am truly sorry for startling you. I did not mean what I said about taking Makoto away from you.” 

“Makoto,” Haru started, “How is he?” 

“Actually, I’m considering sending him out today,” Rei said, and Haru’s heart throbbed. Yes ! Rei smiled warmly, his hands relaxing around his writing tool, his eyes wrinkling happily behind his glasses. “He’s mostly all fixed up, I just need to remove the blocks I put in his programming to keep him subdued. Though,” Rei said, and Haru gave him a confused glance , “He must stay here for a day longer. His mental state will be extremely weak when I remove the blocks, and I need him to stay here. But, he’ll stay with you, as being with you would probably be greatly beneficial.” Haru was almost bouncing in his seat- he had never felt so excited in his life. It was a wave of relief that Makoto would be at his side again -that Makoto was okay. “Just, please treat him gently, very gently.” 

Got it. Gently. Just like how Haru used to treat Makoto. Haru would make things right. He nodded in understanding, squeezing his legs tight. Rei seemed to understand the look in his eyes and leaned back , exposing a relaxation haru had not yet seen in the usually tight man . 

“I see you're fond of him,” Rei whispered outwardly , “Sometimes we push away those closest to us. I don't hold anything against you for this, and I doubt Makoto will either.” 

Haru felt himself truly calm for the first time in ages. 

 

/**/ 

 

The slow flutter of Makoto’s eyes was a sight Haru knew he’d treasure for the rest of time. Haru thought he might feel scared, or uncertain, or something along those lines during this- but right now, he felt only this sort of happy edge that made him bend forward over Makoto’s waking frame. Coaxing him only closer to the miracle that was Makoto .

Rei said it would be best if Rin and Sousuke were out of the room for this, that he’d hate to overwhelm the boy with extra people present. Rei had even reduced himself to a stanby position, backing off- letting Haru work out something with Makoto.

_ “He’s a guard type,” Rei had said, reassuringly before they walked into the room together, “It will do him a lot of good to see you.” _

Haru kept that in mind as he swept his hand over Makoto’s hair in a fluid motion- his hair unkempt and dirty from the lack of bathing from the past couple of days. Makotos lack of showering didn't bug him one bit, it's not like Makoto had a choice in the matter. 

Makoto blinked a few times before staring upwardly, as if questioning something. Alive- Makoto was alright. He had been so close to death before, this relief was great enough to bring tears to Harus eyes. He struggled for words, though he wanted badly to speak . His eyes came into focus, his tense thought prevalent by the tense in his brow. 

Then , Makoto jerked upwards. It startled Haru back, for only a moment as Makoto cried out in pain from the retaliation of the swift movement he had tried to make while his body was still high up on drugs to keep him under. “Easy, easy,” Haru gasped. He wanted to sound more soothing than that, but the sudden shift in the room was startling.  Makoto gulped hungrily for air, his head angling backwards and his adams apple bobbing in his throat. Sweat drenched his skin all at once. 

Haru brushed his hair back again, feeling his tense body stilling rapidly. Makoto’s energy was white hot against the skin of Haru’s palms. Haru faltered on words until landing on something. “I’m right here,” Haru managed to get out, pushing a hand on Makoto’s chest to help prevent him from hurting himself again. 

Makoto- wearing an expression that Haru thought could be terror- was quickly breaking down before his eyes. Softly, Makoto moved his hand upward in a motion the drugs would allow, his hands trembling in fear of rejection of the treatment, and the rough pads of his human hand grazed Haru’s cheek.

“Haru,” Makoto’s voice was cracked and broken, he hadn’t used it for days on end now. He reduced himself to sobs in mere moments. 

Haru wasnt exactly sure why he was crying but he could feel how overwhelmed Makoto was. Feeling exactly how strung up and constricted Makoto was, his body relaxing immediately with letting it all go. Strangely, Haru was happy Makoto was crying. It felt like relief. With every tear Makoto she'd Haru could feel him releasing tension . 

“Haru,” Makoto cried this time, his voice small and interrupted by soft hiccups.

Haru carefully scooped Makoto up, cuddling Makoto’s head and shoulders to his chest. Makoto was warm with familiar heat. What wasn’t familiar was the feeling Makoto let off, the feeling of complete and total exasperation that Haru knew anyone could pick up on, telekinetic abilities aside. Everything about Makoto right now was raw and unfiltered, immature and  _ terrified.  _

Makoto was hunched into him, trying to clutch Haru’s shirt as hard as he could with his trembling hand. And than, Haru heard that familiar whirr. The whirring that sounded like a broken fan trying to sputter to life- a sound he hadnt heard in what felt like an eternity. And it felt good. Reminded Haru of home, warm afternoons on his dust filled planet where he’d tell Makoto stories and Haru knew he was listening because he’d start making that sound. Knew he was storing all of Haru's words away for later, no matter how pointless they were. 

“The damage done made the whirring start up again,” Rei’s voice was soft, nearly a whisper. Haru jolted when he felt Rei’s hand on his shoulder. “It’s an easy fix, but It wasn't a big priority. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Haru whispered back, patting Makoto’s back as he continued to cry. Makoto shook with each sob, jolting as if he didn't have complete control of his body yet. Haru could feel everything pouring out of him in the form of hot, wet tears, filling the room with his own emotion. “I know,” Haru whispered, “I know.” Haru held him tightly, feeling how solid and strong his body felt but yet weak and small. Makoto was so utterly human right now. It felt good to hold him again.

 

Makoto refused to let go of Haru’s hand and Haru didn't mind. Nagisa was the one to lead them back upstairs and the bubbly blonde was uncharacteristically silent. Makoto didn't speak to him, didn't even look at him- he just hung onto Haru’s arm for dear life. He was limping, his legs week and shaky as he figured out how to use them again.

Makoto hardly spoke that day. He silently curled up onto one of the blankets in the spare room, finding  a loose fetal position and whispering things to himself. He was counting on his fingers, letting out frustrated sighs and starting over, eventually he looked so pissed off Haru had forgotten Makoto had been sobbing openly a few moments ago.

Haru found a spot next to him. Haru felt tension, but Makoto seemingly was too frustrated with whatever was going on inside his head to feel it. Haru’s body was full of apologies that he couldn’t bare to say because Makoto already seemed stressed enough.

Haru found the courage to spoke, wrapping an arm around Makoto’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?” Haru asked, his voice wavering and nervous.

Makoto snorted, shaking his head. “I-I don’t know,” He sounded fragile and broken, pressing his hands into his forehead. “Everything's fuzzy, and my arm is really sore, and I feel lost,” Makoto’s voice was soft, and not in the good way, “Where are we, Haru?”

Makoto glanced at Haru- helpless. Completely unknowing. Haru swallowed his fear.

“We’re in, um, Rei and Nagisa’s house.” Haru said.

“Why?” Makoto asked, his voice breaking like he was going to cry.

“Because, I messed up really bad,” Haru whispered, and Makoto nodded in bitterly innocent agreement that made Haru’s heart hurt, “And I made you do something you didn't want to. You got really hurt,” Haru let his fingers graze over the bandages covering Makoto’s chest, Makoto’s skin flush with life underneath, “So we brought you to Rei so he could fix you.” 

Makoto thought for a moment, curling and uncurling his toes like some kind of nervous tick. “Okay,” He said, finally, “When can we go home?” Makoto’s voice was innocent, like a small child who hadn’t seen what Makoto had seen. He said it like he was someone else entirely. 

Haru felt his heart throb. He knew what home Makoto meant. Makoto meant their planet of red dust and chickens scratching their arms. “We can’t, Makoto, remember?” Haru bit his lip, tracing the incredibly light scars on Makoto’s arm that were left behind by flustered hens. He felt like he was lying to a child.... Even though he was telling the truth, and speaking to someone his age. Speaking to someone as strong as Makoto. The guilt Haru felt was akin to a lie. It seized his chest and it made his head throb as soon as Makoto’s green eyes flicked away.

Makoto’s nose crinkled in realization and Haru pressed close to him, pressed close to his solid shoulder- the muscle alive with Makoto’s warmth. Haru curled his tail around Makoto’s arm, feeling how Makoto walked himself through the mental motions. His energy wavered. “Oh yeah,” Makoto finally said. Makoto was recounting all of his data, Rei had buried it so he could fix it and Makoto was simply refreshing his memory. It was probably hard, Haru could see why he was so... Off right now. He probably felt like a helpless child, everything he had ever known was shrouded and mysterious to him right now.  “I can stay with you, right?” Makoto whispered, his voice edging uncertainty. 

That question didn't make any sense, but Haru answered it anyways. “Of course,” Haru almost laughed, his tone breathless as he had no breath to give. Haru’s hand started to rub circles into Makoto’s back, and the larger boy leaned in close in praise of the action. Haru’s head came to rest on Makoto’s shoulder, clenching his eyes shut as ice wracked his veins. The cold was temporary with Makoto there to heat him back up. “I’m so sorry, Makoto,” Haru whispered, the words wanting to come out, but they burned Haru’s tongue like acid. 

“It’s okay, Haru,” Makoto’s voice was confused. Like he didn't know what Haru was apologising for. It hurt, Makoto should’ve been angry at Haru. But he wasn’t.

“It’s not okay,” Haru mumbled back, shaking his head. Suddenly Makoto’s energy spiked in sync with a short muscle spasm in his leg, making Haru jolt with the sudden intake of verve in the sensitive area of his tail, almost yelping at the alien feeling. Makoto’s jolt was like nothing Haru felt from him before.

Haru’s eyes met Makoto’s for an answer. Makoto only responded by feeding him more confusion. “What do you mean, Haru?” Makoto’s voice was a mere whimper, “I’m confused?” 

That was right. Makoto wasn’t only healing from his injuries, but his mental state wasn’t balanced yet. His brain was healing as well as his wounds.

_ Gentle,  _ Haru reminded himself as he shook his head, trying to lose the need to apologise as he stroked a hand through Makoto’s hair. “No, no,” Haru said, trying to swallow down his panic. “It’s okay,” Haru whispered. Makoto seemed content with that, allowing Haru to hold him close in a fuzzy embrace. His long limbs folded only so he could shrink smaller into Haru’s arms, pressing himself against Haru’s solid heartbeat. Haru carded his hands through Makoto’s hair, the other protectively wrapped around his shoulders. “It’s okay,” Haru breathed one final time.

Like a baby, Makoto went from terrified to completely passed out in Haru’s arms. His sleep was light- Haru could tell by the soft flicker of Makoto’s energy that tickled Haru’s skin with the safety of knowing Makoto’s sleep was peaceful. 

“I know that feeling,” Sousuke’s voice startled Haru through the silence. Sousuke’s voice was always so damn gruff, but Haru could feel some kind of weird affection creeping off of it. He remembered Rin and Sousuke were here, in this room, and suddenly he felt really embarrassed. Sousuke’s big body trotted up to join Haru on the floor- squatting next to him and Makoto’s sleeping body. “If anything happens to your programming, it can mess you up pretty bad.” Haru gulped. “He’s acting weird, but he’s just on the road to recovery. I remember once I forgot my own name after a bad fight.”

“Sousuke’s been hit on the head so many times he knows that feeling like he knows happiness,” Rin laughed, his voice so loud Haru was tempted to cover Makoto’s ears. Once Rin sat next to Sousuke, Sousuke cuffed Rin over the shoulder in a playful tousle. 

“Shut up, you,” Sousuke laughed, “I’m trying to comfort the kid.” Sousuke’s teal eyes focused back on Haru- “How is he? You can feel that sort of thing, can’t you?” Sousuke’s voice was strangely gruff and calm at the same time. 

“Fine,” Haru answered briskly, “His sleeping is peaceful.” Haru pulled Makoto closer to him, the cyborg letting out a tired little groan. 

“Neat,” Rin replied sarcastically, and Haru was close to shooting him a glare, “Me and Sousuke are leaving the planet.”

The news, though Rin spoke in simply dropped like a bomb in Haru’s mind. That time he did glare at Rin- his mouth agape in shock. He knew it was coming, but it didn't hurt any less.

“What do you mean?” Haru asked, tensing his body up. Honestly, spending time with Rin these past few days was... Annoying. But nice. It was a nice kind of annoyance that made Haru feel alive. It made Haru forget about the things of the past. Haru related to Rin and it comforted him. Rin knew his way around these places, Rin could protect him in a way Makoto couldn't. Haru and Makoto were... From the country, as Rin had put it earlier. 

“Sousuke and I are gonna leave,” Rin’s voice wavered on agitation, “My kin’s on the kill list again, so we’re taking my ship and leaving.”

“You have a ship?” Haru spat, “Like, your own ship?”

Rin hesitated before nodding. “Duh,” Rin spluttered, hugging himself tight as if the thought of leaving the planet did infact scare him. Rin was seemingly the king of this place. He was in charge of the bot fights, he had enough money to pay off Haru’s massive bill on Makoto. Rin had it all here. Haru figured that Rin was more scared of death than he let on. 

Haru thought for a moment- “You can’t leave me here,” Haru whispered on the edge of his breath.

“I’m not your babysitter, kid, your caretakers back and i’m resigning,” Rin huffed, crossing his arms. The words burned Haru’s skin like hot flames as they fell from Rin’s lips. Sousuke shot a look at Rin , one that Haru didn't quite understand even though Haru was supposed to be able to sense that sort of thing. Maybe Haru was so wrapped up in Makoto he couldn’t find what Sousuke’s gaze meant. Rin didn't say anything else though, despite Sousuke’s possibly pleading eyes telling him something. 

Haru wondered what he would do next. Where would he go? He had no money. Though he no longer owed anyone money, he had nothing- no bed to sleep in, no food to eat, no friends he could depend on. Haru clenched his eyes shut tight, trying to find the same peace that Makoto held right now as Haru’s brain suddenly felt like it was melting. 

“I’ll convince him,” Sousuke said suddenly, making Haru’s heart flutter in what was a mix of irritation and relief, but when he looked up to meet teal eyes, Sousuke was looking at Makoto and not Haru. It didn't hurt as much as Haru felt it should’ve. Makoto deserved the world.

“No you won’t!” Rin shouted back. Sousuke was unmoved by the shout, staring at Rin. Makoto twitched in Haru’s arms, the sudden jolt of life making Haru jump. “We should talk about this later,” Rin grumbled. He stood, his strong legs tensing with the pressure of lifting his body off the ground. He only stood so he could find another place to sit, that place being ontop of the futons which rested five feet away from where Rin was sitting previously. Sousuke did not follow, instead he sat next to Haru, his body going silent while his eyes fluttered shut. 

Haru held Makoto tight to his chest, the throbbing energy inside of Makoto’s body calming to a quiet, washing peace. Haru didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it go, his chest heaving with the powerful release. 

He looked down at Makoto’s soft, sleeping features. His fluttering eyelashes, his pursed lips,his sleepy breaths. Though Makoto was in his arms again Haru did not feel complete yet, a real apology sitting on the tip of Haru’s tongue. 

 

/**/

 

Within the next day, the irritation in Makoto’s eyes became much more noticeable. Every passing hour Makoto would look more aware of what was going on, he would remember more, and he would seemingly regret more as his fists curled tight before releasing. The creak and squeeze of his metal arm brought Haru’s attention to it, and when Haru would ask what was wrong; Makoto would only shake his head in dismissal. He didn't talk often, Haru could see his eyes gathering and picking up thoughts and memories, gluing them back together in silence. All of his focus was on putting the puzzle together, his eyes squeezed and his tongue clamped between his teeth. 

Sousuke and Rin went out and in, Rin was seemingly never was calm enough to sit in one place. Even when they were in the tiny room, the consistent padding of Rin’s boots as he paced was enough to drive Haru up the wall.  Wherever Rin was heading he wanted to go there fast. 

The first real words Makoto spoke were to Sousuke. He paced over to the other male, his limbs working in powerful strides that fit Makoto’s body better than the meek shuffling he had been exhibiting earlier. The words that left his mouth were that of a stern apology. 

The room was silent as Makoto said “I’m sorry,” his voice wavering between seriousness and fear. Haru was not only shocked to hear his voice but to hear it back in a normal Makoto tone. Haru’s heart fluttered with the knowledge that he sounded normal again. No traces of weakness, only common Makoto courtesy that he always carried in the way he spoke. Makoto was not weak, nor shy, he was merely respectful. Maybe a little too respectful, sometimes. 

From the other cyborgs place on the floor, Sousuke cocked his head at him in confusion. “Why?” He asked, and Haru was afraid that was the wrong response, but Makoto continued. Makoto gestured to the bruises on Sousuke’s face, they were still as purple and deep as the day Makoto gifted them to Sousuke. 

“I hurt you,” He replied, softer this time. A big grin crossed Sousuke’s face.

“It’s my job to get hurt,” Sousuke nearly laughed, “I hurt you pretty bad, I should be the one apologising.” He nudged Makoto softly, doing it as if he were afraid of hurting Makoto again.

“Its okay,” Makoto replied, his voice soft, “I’m fine now.” Makoto’s fingers crossed the bandages on his chest, touching his once broken nose which had been pushed back into place. “I’m just a little sore.”

“Me too,” Sousuke replied, “You’re a hard hitter.” Makoto smiled- relieved. 

“Thanks,” Makoto curled the fingers on his prosthetic hand as if he was now confident in his punching skills- despite the regret still deep in his eyes. Makoto joined Haru by the window again, crossing his legs to sit.

Haru stared, wondering if it was okay to speak. He was begging Makoto to talk to him through his eyes, but Makoto only stared into the empty sky. He didn't look angry, or sad, just neutral. His eyes seemed content with the final organization of his thoughts. The most expression Haru could derive from Makoto was that he was a little tired. 

“I know,” Makoto finally spoke, his words catching Haru off guard. He huffed, his shoulders slumping as he turned to look at Haru. “You wanna talk?”

Haru nodded. “I do.” He answered. Haru never wanted to talk. He was even scared to talk right now. But he had to.  _ He had to say something. _

“I know you’re sorry, Haru,” Makoto answered, “And I’m not mad.” Makoto’s eyes were curved with the softness of honesty. Makoto was not mad, it was clear to see. Makoto’s expression was soft if not dragged down by the features of exhaustion. That didn't matter, Haru didn't feel relief with Makoto not being angry, he knew Makoto wasn’t angry.  

“It doesn’t matter if you’re mad at me or not,” Haru spoke, his voice soft. He was afraid to say anything, and his tail curled around Makoto’s arm, “Are you okay?” 

The calm look in Makoto’s eyes was gone as his eyebrows pressed down, wrinkling his nose as he bit his lip. Makoto hugged himself, unsure. “I don’t know.” 

“This doesn't affect me, it affects you,” Haru scratched his neck, unsure of what's to do with his hands, “I want you to be okay.” Haru felt a strum of Makoto’s life course through  his own body with a jolt of emotion traveling through Haru’s tail. He swallowed roughly. 

“I’m okay,” Makoto whispered, tightening his grip on himself as if it hurt to admit.

“I did everything wrong,” Haru admitted, “I promise, i’ll never treat you like that again. I was stupid and scared and,” Haru cut himself off. It was like he kept the ocean in a glass bowl. He cracked it a little to let some of it out, but the water just ended up overwhelming everything and everyone. Haru patched it as fast as he could before that could happen. Haru pressed his mouth closed, his breath making his body shiver. 

“I know, Haru,” Makoto’s voice came as a mere whisper, “It’s okay now.” 

Haru’s hands found Makoto’s, his fingers bundling up in the rough skin of Makoto’s human hand. Makoto sighed, his tense body finding relaxation in Haru’s hands as soon as he touched him.

“I love you, Makoto,” Haru whispered, his voice tense with honesty, he had no idea what to say. He felt himself croak along the words, brushing his head against Makoto’s sturdy shoulder. He could not fight the urge to lean into Makoto’s warmth, the feeling of his heated skin reminding Haru of home, his soft embrace causing lights to fire up in Haru’s cold body. 

“I love you too,” Makoto whispered, his arm circling Haru’s side, “We’ll figure things out.” Makoto’s voice was nothing but reassuring as he pushed Haru into his side, holding him there. Makoto depended on touch as much as Haru did, if not more. His hands on Haru’s body were almost as needy as Haru’s, his eyes clenched shut to enjoy the silence and peace that the other brought him. 

The sun shone on them, Rin’s constant pacing nothing but a quiet null that didn't dare to take away the peace they felt .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33 thanks for reading !! comments are super super duper appriciated !!!   
> come yell at me about space boys @ lace--prince.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if none of makotos machinery makes sense trust me i dont know either
> 
> makoto is mostly human and he feels, acts and thinks for himself, and his emotions fuel how his programming kicks in. so like if he feels endangered he'll go into an attack mode of some kind. Makoto is normally always in control of how his programming is acting. He can store and get rid of certain things he has stored at his will, his mind is like a big computer he has complete control over. There are a few key things that he doesnt have control over, such as certain commands. When he feels haru is in danger he'll go into a protection mode that won't cease until he knows Haru is safe ! 
> 
>  
> 
> haru is some weird space ddood... idk ..... he can sense 'energy' ( he can feel where people are, and can somewhat get a grasp of their emotions. its not like mind reading or anything, but he can pick up if someone has positive or negative intent by how heavy the feeling is. he can also sense energy left behind in certain places, so like if he went to a funeral home he'd feel sad or something idk) and he can change water properties really quickly. like heating up water, or turning the moisture in the air to ice or whatever. he also has a decent control of electrical fields ( ie lightbulbs ). this isnt really the limit to what his species can do but everything he is capable of is somewhere along these lines ! other then that he works the same way as a human but he has slightly better hearing, and his skin is super sensitive to sunlight ( constant sunburns ) 
> 
> this chapter is really bad please it will get beettter i swear  
> thakns for reading!!! comments are super appreciated, and so are kudos <33


End file.
